


Hinter vier Mauern

by satu_cos (turva_auto)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Jäger spelled as Yeager, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Has OCD, M/M, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 11:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13635042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turva_auto/pseuds/satu_cos
Summary: Levi ist ein erfolgreicher Business Mogul, aber er hat ein Problem mit Zahlen. Nicht, dass die Kasse nicht stimmt - sein Konto hat für Jahre ausgesorgt - noch ist er schlecht in Statistik oder Mathe, aber er hat ein Problem mit Zahlen und langsam aber sicher, kommt Erwin ihm auf die Schliche.





	1. EINS

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted von ff.de

**EINS**

  


Er beginnt schon zu würgen, bevor er überhaupt weiß wie ihm geschieht, liegt sein kaum vorhandenes Frühstück bereits auf dem kalten Asphalt und sieht ihn an. Es ist wie ein Rausch. Die verzerrte klingenden statischen Geräusche in seinen Ohren, dieses unterdrückte immer mehr anschwellende Brummen und seine Arme fühlen sich schwer wie Blei an. Er kann sich nicht mal an der Tür seines Auto’s aufstützen, aus welchem er gerade wenig elegant lehnt, mit seinen Armen die nutzlos in der Verankerung seiner Schulter sitzen.

Wie ein Betrunkener hat er das Auto halb schief auf der Straße rechts ran gezogen. Er kann einfach nicht…

Er kann nicht atmen, kann nicht sprechen, kann nicht denken.

Er kann sich nur weiter übergeben und hört nichts anderes als dieses verdammte Rauschen, dass zu einer ohrenbetäubenden Symphonie in seinem Kopf angeschwollen ist und alle andere Geräusche um ihn herum schluckt. Es umgibt ihn, wie eine warme Decke hüllt es ihn ein, presst sich in jede Ritze seines Seins und füllt ihn aus, bis er sich vorkommt wie ein Dampfkochtopf kurz vorm überkochen. Wie ein Knebel schluckt es die ganze verdammte Welt um ihn herum in ein schwarzes Loch aus dem es kein Entkommen mehr gibt. Es betäubt, vereinnahmt, erstickt alles andere bis auf ihn selbst jetzt in diesem Moment, wo seine Zähne hart aufeinander schlagen. Er kann nicht…

Mit plötzlich überwältigender Klarheit wird ihm bewusst: Fuck!, wenn Erwin mich jetzt so sehen würde, so verdammt erbärmlich, eine gottverdammte Enttäuschung.

Er kann nicht.

 

Eins. Zwei. Drei. Vier.

 

Er kann es einfach nicht.

 

***

 

Levi hat einen Problem mit Nummern.

Und zählen.

Ein Problem, ein Ding, einen Tick.

Es ist absolut dumm und nervt mehr als alles andere. Totaler Schwachsinn aber er kommt schon klar.

Es ist in Ordnung.

Ihm geht’s gut.

 

Vielleicht wacht er jeden Morgen auf und hofft, dass es sich plötzlich in Luft aufgelöst hat, genauso schnell wie es gekommen ist. Dieses Ding.

Er will nur, dass es weg ist! Vielleicht kommt das der Wahrheit am Nächsten.

 

Er hofft und hofft und hofft und hofft…

Aber dann dreht er sich im Bett um, angelt mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen nach seinem Telefon auf dem Nachttisch um es anzusehen, und er starrt und starrt, bis er es nicht mehr aushält und auf dem Holz vier Mal klopft.

 

Eins. Zwei. Drei. Vier.

 

Nur vier. Immer vier.

Er kann es nicht.

Er kann wirklich nicht mehr.

Er will nur, dass es aufhört.

 

***

 

Es begann als eine Art Alltäglichkeit, eine Angewohnheit, die er irgendwo von jemandem aufgegriffen hatte. Er tippte mit seinem Kugelschreiber auf den Schreibtisch bevor er etwas unterschrieb.

Eins. Zwei. Drei. Vier.

Oder er klopfte den Hacken seiner adretten Lederschuhe  zu Anfang und am Ende jeder Pause gegen das linke Stuhlbein.

Immer nur das Linke, das Rechte bringt Unglück.

 

Eins. Zwei. Drei. Vier.

 

Es sollte Glück bringen. Er musste nur den Kuli auf die Tischplatte knallen lassen, oder den Hacken gegen das Stuhlbein schlagen, manchmal auch  beides gleichzeitig und es würde sein rasendes Herz beruhigen, bis er sich bereit genug fühlte weiter zu machen. Gut genug um als Gewinner aus dem Meeting zu gehen.

Wenn sich ihm jedoch keine Möglichkeit dazu bot, oder er Gott bewahre es vergass bevor er sich in eines der oberflächlichen Gespräche der Geldhaie um ihn herum stürzte, dann würde sich alles um ihn herum falsch, seltsam und fürchterlich anfühlen. Er wäre dann nicht in der Lage seinen armseligen Arsch zusammen zu reißen und sie würden verlieren. Er wäre ein Versager.

Es war doch ganz einfach und verständlich. Ursache und Wirkung, Reaktion und Gegenreaktion.

Er hatte Millionen von Menschen derselben Art von simplen Dingen nachgehen sehen: Sie hielten sich an immer dieselben festen Termine pro Woche, deren Wecker klingelte jeden Tag zur selben Zeit, damit sie zur selben Zeit das Haus verlassen konnten um sich auf den Weg zur Arbeit zu machen. Es war nun wirklich keine große Sache. Levi’s Routine überkreuzte sich nicht dramatisch oft mit seinem Leben, sie war integriert, wenn man es denn so nennen wollte. Niemand bemerkte es, noch zog es Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Es war jetzt nicht unbedingt die News des Tages oder schaffte es auf die Titelseite der New York Times.

Fuck! Selbst Armin, der den Posteingang von Survey Corps. bearbeitete, hatte schlimmere Angewohnheiten als er selbst und jeden den er kannte und ihm ging es offensichtlich sogar ein bisschen zu gut. Man musste nun wirklich nicht weit schauen um Jean zu begegnen, der die Grundregeln von Körperpflege wohl mit einem Schlag, in seine sowieso deformierte Fresse, komplett vergessen hatte, ohne sich zu fragen, wie er mit Armin überhaupt auf einen Nenner passte. Dafür kam er einem Pferd ungemein nah.

Es war etwas ganz normales, dass jeder tat. Etwas wofür Erwin ihm wahrscheinlich ordentlich shit geben würde, sollte er jemals davon erfahren, dass er dem Irrglauben auf saß dadurch so etwas wie Glück zu erreichen.

 

Eins. Zwei. Drei. Vier.

 

Aber dann war der Deal mit dem neuen Anleger geplatzt, alles wofür sie 8 Monate lang hart gearbeitet hatten, war innerhalb von weniger als 10 Minuten zu Staub zerfallen. Er kam sich vor, als würder der Boden unter seinen Füßen sich verflüssigen, bereit ihn hinab zu ziehen in ungeahnte Tiefen. Das Rauschen röhrend in seinen Ohren, lauter als sein eigenes Blut und sein Gesicht fühlte sich taub an. Er konnte jede Sekunde zählen in der das Blut seine Züge aschfahl zurück ließ. Der Konferenzraum um ihn herum wirkte abgestumpft und verschwommen. Er konnte sich nicht einmal festhalten, so eiskalt wie es ihn erwischt hatte - Erwin hatte ihn stützen müssen, damit seine Knie nicht unsanfte Bekanntschaft mit dem harten Laminat unter ihm hatten machen mussten. In diesem Moment wusste er - er wusste, dass es so enden würde. Weil… weil er nicht… er hatte es vergessen.. er hatte keine Gelegenheit dazu gehabt.

 

Nunja. Er hatte verschissen. Es war abgefucked.

Es war Nichts. Unwichtig.

Es war Nichts bis es auf einmal Alles wurde.

Der Deal mit Trost Inc. war geplatzt und damit sollte die Sache erledigt sein.

Die Verhandlungen waren umsonst gewesen - fürn Arsch. Strich drunter, fertig, aus.

Aber das Zählen hörte damit nicht auf.

 

***

 

Es ist spät und kaum jemand ist auf dem Highway unterwegs. Niemand sieht ihn, wie er sich am Griff seiner Autotür festkrallt als würde sein Leben daraus bestehen, als wäre es das Einzige, was ihn noch auf dieser Welt hält, eine Rettungsleine in der Dunkelheit die seinen Kopf beherrscht. Als ob der Griff ihn erden würde, den statischen Nebel der ihn umgibt fernhalten würde, damit er sich nicht noch mehr selbst fickt, als er es sowieso schon war. Alles war abgefucked.

Seine andere Hand ist fest um den Sicherheitsgurt geklammert und hält ihn immer noch größtenteils im Auto, während er den Kopf nach unten senkt und die Galle ausspuckt.

Mit jedem schnellen, stotternden Atemzug saugt er die Luft durch seine Nase ein und stößt sie aus, fühlt wie es in seinen Lungen rasselt wie ein fest gekettetes Tier. Sein Atem und sein Herz veranstalten ein Wettrennen, wenn das unregelmäßige Schlagen in seiner Brust genug Rückschlüsse zuließ. Alles was er tun kann, ist, die Augen zu schließen, sie fest zusammen zu kneifen und zu zählen. EinsZweiDreiVierEinsZweiDreiVier… -

 

Er würgt noch immer, aber außer Luft kommt nichts mehr zum Vorschein. Sein Magen fühlt sich immer noch an wie ein utopischer Knoten, als hätte jemand ihn auf die Achterbahn geprügelt und er wäre 10 Runden ohne Pause gefahren. Die Muskeln in seinem Nacken protestieren schmerzhaft gegen seine Körperhaltung und er hasst das Gefühl von Tränen, die sich in seinen Augenwinkeln gesammelt haben. Er hasst es abgrundtief!

 

Er hasst es. Er hasst alles. Er hasst, wie alles den Bach runter geht. Er hasst es, dass er das Gefühl hat, dass sein eigenes Leben außer Kontrolle geraten ist und er hasst, dass es alles seine Schuld ist.

 

Sein Körper fühlt sich nutzlos an, der Sauerstoffmangel hat ihn geschwächt und das  Rauschen hat ihm den Rest gegeben.

 

Er hasst es.

 

Er will doch nur, dass es endlich aufhört.

 

***

 

Als er jünger war, nannte ihn seine Mutter neurotisch. meistens immer dann, wenn er sich mal wieder über die Freier beschwerte, welche vergaßen die Restzeit auf der Mikrowellen Anzeige zu löschen, oder wenn sein Onkel oder seine Freunde ihre Sachen einfach in der ganzen Bruchbude verteilt liegen ließen, anstatt sie weg zu räumen. Die ganze Unordnung einfach ignorierten und ihn damit auf die Palme brachten. Seine Mutter fand es liebenswürdig, alle anderen verdrehten nur die Augen wegen seinem Reinlichkeitsfimmel und seinen obsessiven, schon fast grenzwertigen Tendenzen zur Sauberkeit.

Irgendwann musst er darüber hinweg kommen, alles um sich herum sauber und ordentlich zu halten. Denn nun mal ganz ehrlich, was für einen Grad an Sauberkeit kann man erwarten, wenn du in einer Gegend aufwächst, wo der Dreck sich auf der Straße stapelt, der Schimmel an der Wand, wo die Tapete schon in einzelnen Streifen abfällt und sich kringelt wie Geschenkband, dir einen Guten Morgen wünscht und das Wasser durch die Decke tropft,  die Luft schwanger vom Gestank nach Wichse und Alkohol. Nicht wirklich viel. Gar nichts. Nada, null, niente, zero!

Es blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig als irgendwann aufzugeben so, dass der Drang auf den Knien stundenlang den kaputten Dielenboden zu schrubben nachließ. Mit der Zeit war es einfach verschwunden. Was auch immer ihn dazu veranlasst hatte, als er endlich aus der Schule raus war, raus aus den Slums und an der Uni da war es nicht mehr so wichtig. Er konnte seine Wohnung so sauber halten wie es ihm gefiel, keiner kotzte auf seinen frisch gewienerten Küchenfußboden, oder betatschte den gerade polierten Spiegel im Flur. Es war besser auszuhalten gewesen. Es war nur ein weit entferntes Etwas geworden, an welches er sich nur noch nachts erinnerte, wenn er schweißgebadet aufwachte, weil er wieder das Gesicht seiner Mutter vor Augen hatte - tot, glanzlos  verschwunden, als wäre sie nie auf dieser Welt gewesen, einfach begraben unter einem Haufen von noch mehr Dreck, verscharrt in der letzten Ecke der Gasse neben ihrer Wohnung in Nacht und Nebel unter ein bisschen Erde.

 

***

 

Was änderte es schon, wenn er die Lautstärke an seinem Fernseher und dem kleinen Radio im Büro auf 24 einstellte, solange es ihm gefiel, oder 44 wenn Besuch da war, der es etwas lauter mochte. Es hatte rein gar nichts zu bedeuten, dass ihm jedes mal kotzübel wurde und ihm die Haut juckte und brannte, wenn Erwin oder Hanji zu Besuch waren, in seiner Wohnung in den Feierabend tranken und die Lautstärke auf 35 oder 37, oder Gott bewahre 51 stellten. Das Gefühl würde nicht verschwinden bis sie endlich gingen und er endlich wieder alles so einstellen konnte, wie er es bevorzugte.

Es war völlig unauffällig, es war nicht der Rede wert und wie er gerne betonte: Es war nicht DAS übel der Welt. Es hatte jetzt keine ausufernden Auswirkungen auf sein Leben an sich.

Oder hatte es nicht. Damals zumindest.

 

Aber jetzt wo der Deal geplatzt war und das kribbeln in seinen Fingern und der Drang Eins. Zwei. Drei. Vier. zu klopfen nicht verschwunden war, dachte er nicht zum ersten Mal, dass vielleicht, nur vielleicht, er wirklich verrückt geworden war.

Er hätte aufhören müssen und denken sollen es ist alles in okay.

Mir geht’s gut. Ich bin okay.

Aber Fick auf alles und jeden, denn ihm ging es gut, mit ihm war alles in bester scheiß Ordnung. Es war so verdammt nochmal perfekt, dass… -

 

Seine Haut sich so eng fühlen würde, als hätte man sie nur mit Reißzwecken über die Knochen gespannt, und er musste die Zähne so hart zusammenbeißen, dass die Muskeln in seinem Kiefer zu zucken beginnen würden, bis er es schließlich nicht mehr aushalten würde und mit den Zehen auf den kühlen Fliesenboden in seiner Küche tippen würde, während er schleppend durch die Nase atmend sich über die Spüle beugte.

Und dann wäre es in Ordnung.

Der Drang etwas Falsches getan zu haben, würde sich zu einem dumpfen Funken nieder brennen, bis es sich zurück in die hinterste Ecke seines Schädels verpissen würde und er aufhören konnte, das Spülbecken aus Porzellan so fest zu umklammern, dass das weiß seiner Knöchel hervor trat. -

 

Oder seine Bettdecke, wenn er aufwachte unfähig zu atmen, zu sprechen, zu denken. Wenn alles was er hören konnte das zittern und knirschen seiner Zähne aufeinander war, sein Herz so schnell in seiner Brust schlug, als wolle es durch seine Rippen brechen und sich vom Acker machen, nichts als blutige Fußabdrücke zurück lassend und er dazu genötigt war seine geschlossene Faust mit aller Kraft gegen seinen Nachtschrank zu schlagen.

Eins. Zwei. Drei. Vier. Eins. Zwei. Drei. Vier. Eins. Zwei. Drei. Vier. Eins. Zwei. Drei. Vier. immer und immer wieder, bis er sich nicht mehr so fühlte, als ob er gerade sterben würde.

 

Er kam klar - er hatte es im Griff.

Es war in Ordnung.

Es geht ihm gut.

So lange er weiter zählte, würde es ihm gut gehen. So verdammt scheiße gut, dass es niemanden etwas anging. Keiner musste wissen, dass es ihm vielleicht nicht immer gut ging. Genau so und nicht anders. Aber er hatte es im Griff. Er kam klar.

 

Flaschen, deren Label halb herunter geknibbelt war, stapelten sich auf der Arbeitsplatte seiner Hochglanzküche, manche waren noch fein säuberlich im Kühlschrank verstaut und mehr Leergut als er zählen konnte füllte seinen Mülleimer.

Er trank, weil dann das Zählen unwichtiger wurde und wenn er sich genug betankte, dann brachte es sein Hirn zum schweigen, so dass er sich nicht mal mehr sicher war, ob er überhaupt noch bis vier zählen konnte. Das grenzte dann schon fast an perfekt.

 

Und jeden Morgen wachte er auf - manchmal in seiner Wohnung oder auf der Couch eines Freundes oder früher in einem Studentenwohnheim auf dem Campus - verkatert, kotzend  und dehydriert -  und klopfte  eins, zwei, drei, vier, bevor er aufstand und alles wieder von vorne anfing.

 

Er hatte es im Griff. Er hatte es total im Griff. So scheiße fest, dass sich seine Fingernägel rot lächelnde Halbmonde hinter lassend, in seine Handflächen bohrten.

 

***

 

Das lustige an der Sache ist, das verdammt lächerliche an diesem ganzen Haufen Scheiße  ist, dass sein Name nun noch öfter, als vorher sowieso schon in der Klatschpresse stand.  Schließlich war er es, der es verschissen hat. Wegen ihm hat der Anleger Trost Inc. Sie ‘gen Jordan gejagt. Erwin musste so sauer auf ihn sein, bei ihm hatte er auch versagt. Was ein Wunder, es kam ja eh nur scheiße bei raus. Es war fast noch schlimmer, als seine Eskapade, wo man ihn betrunken bis zum geht nicht mehr in der Fußgängerzone abgelichtet hatte. Gleich nachdem er bei Survey Corps. seinen ersten großen Auftrag gewonnen hatte. Damals wollte er nur mal ein ganz normaler Kerl sein, nicht der junge Ackerman aus der Gosse und nicht der Überflieger, Streber von der Uni, und hatte es mit der tiefe des Glases nicht allzu genau genommen. Fuck it! Vom Tellerwäscher zum Millionär und jetzt wieder ganz unten, so und ähnlich hatten sie ihn verurteilt. Als ob die nie einen saufen würden, diese Spaßbremsen.

 

Jetzt konnte die Presse nicht genug von ihm bekommen.

Handels Gerüchte waren ein alltägliches Ereignis. Jedes Einzelne mehr lächerlich und furchteinflößender als das Letzte.

Er kann das schon verstehen, er kommt ja nicht vom Mond.

Er hat es kapiert, inwiefern seine Handlungen sich auf das ansehen der Firma spiegeln und auswirken können. Die Lektion hatte mehr als gesessen.

Er war damals fest davon überzeugt gewesen, dass Erwin ihn hochkant rauswerfen würde, hatte die Kündigung schon in seinen Briefkasten flattern sehen, aber nichts dergleichen war passiert.

Er ist sich bewusst, was auf dem Spiel steht. Das hindert diese kleinen Lackaffen, mit ihren frisch gepissten Wichsbotten allerdings nicht daran Zeug von vor 10 Jahren erneut zu veröffentlichen.

 

Er ist sich all dessen vollauf bewusst, dass verhindert aber nicht dieses sinkende alles zerfressende Gefühl, welches sich in seinem Bauch einnistet, wann immer er wieder einen neuen Artikel über sich in der Presse sieht. Der sich in aller Gründlichkeit darüber auslässt, dass Survey Corps. ihn kündigen sollten, seinen kleinen unfähigen Schmallspur Suffhintern zurück in die Gosse kicken sollten, damit er zurück in die Ecke kriechen konnte, aus der er gekommen war. Da hätte man sicher noch nutzen für ihn in der selben stinkigen Ecke wo seine Mutter lag.

Das Wissen hindert die Spitzen seiner Finger nicht daran, ein bisschen taub zu werden, und es verhindert zum Teufel nochmal sicher nicht, dass das Klopfen aufhört, das unvermeidlich folgt.

 

Es gibt SECHS… 6 Bilder von ihm im Vollrausch auf der Website der Financial Times - eine Sonderausgabe wenn man es so nennen will, sogar im PDF Format erhältlich! - und Levi hasst es. Er hasst es mehr als alles andere.

Seine Fingerknöchel klopfen gegen das Gehäuse seines Macbooks.

 

Eins. Zwei. Drei. Vier.

 

Sechs Fotos? 6? Was für ein scheiß Witz!

 

Eins. Zwei. Drei. Vier.

 

Sein Smartphone hat nicht aufgehört zu klingeln und neue Textnachrichten und Voicemails zu signalisieren, seit er nach New York zurückgekehrt war (Flug 844, also war es in Ordnung) und er konnte immer noch niemandem ins Gesicht sehen, ohne sofort ihre Enttäuschung lesen zu müssen. Erwin hatte sich noch nicht gemeldet und Petra und Ymir sprachen kaum mit ihm und Hanji, die schon fast als sowas wie seine bessere Hälfte im übertragenen Sinne galt, hatte nur den Kopf über ihn geschüttelt (nur dreimal - das war das scheiß Problem!) und hatte Levi geraten sich eine Weile aus zu ruhen, einfach nicht auf Twitter und Co. Kg. zu stalken, was abging sondern sich aus der Öffentlichkeit etwas fern zu halten. Nur an sich selbst denken. Beine hoch Hollywood und so. Zur Not sollte er doch einfach seine Wohnung putzen, oder sich einen runter holen. Typisch Hanji und ihr Humor. Als ob er im Angesicht des Disasters auch nur annähernd sexuelle Impulse verspüren könnte. Und Zurückhaltung hin oder her, er war sowieso nicht mehr sehr erpicht darauf Bar’s und Ähnliches aufzusuchen, es sei denn die Arbeit machte es notwendig. Er war Gott verdammt nochmal der inbegriff von Anti-social.

 

Deshalb ließ er seinen Koffer direkt im Flur quer stehen, was ihn nur noch mehr verunsicherte und warf sich auf seine Couch, um sich in seine dunkelgrüne Lieblingsdecke ein zu wickeln. Was sollte er sonst noch tun? Würde es genügen seinen Kopf in den Sand zu stecken und auf das Beste zu hoffen, irgendwann musste er ja sowieso wieder rauskommen. Und dann gab es kein entrinnen vor dem ganzen Unheil.

 

Eins. Zwei. Drei. Vier.

 

Er vergräbt sich also zu hause, löscht die meisten Nachrichten ohne sie überhaupt vorher zu lesen. Levi schickt nur ein kurzes Danke an Annie aus der PR Abteilung, nachdem er Wind von ihrer Stellungnahme bekommen hat, denn manchmal ist Annie nicht so piss - stur und unfreundlich, sondern sogar eine sehr angenehme Zeitgenossin, wenn sie nicht gerade damit beschäftigt war das mega Arschloch raushängen zu lassen.

Er hatte die Email von Erwin übersprungen, hebt sie sich zum Schluss auf, weil er ganz genau weiß, was drin stehen wird und damit wollte er sich jetzt gerade wirklich nicht abgeben. Er hatte kein Interesse an den Möchte - gern - nett gemeinten Worten der Version: ‘Du bist besser als das!’ oder ‘Hör auf ständig alles zu versauen und unserer Firma einen schlechten Ruf ein zu bringen!’ die Erwin wohl diesmal benutzt hatte.

 

Er wartete zwei Wochen (Genau 14 Tage), bevor er es wirklich über sich bringt die E Mail zu lesen, und wirklich, es ist genau das, was er erwartet hatte, er versteht nicht warum Augenbraue’s:  ‘Verdammte Scheiße Heichou, ich kann nicht ständig eine Ausrede nach der anderen für dich bringen!’ , einen Stein in seine Magengegend wandern lässt, ein schwere Gefühl was sich langsam und stetig nieder senkt, bis es ihn ganz festhält und zu verschlingen droht so, dass er den Homebutton seines Telefons vier Mal fast in das Gerät einhämmern muss, bevor die Bildschirmsperre aktiv wird, bevor er es achtlos auf seine Theke donnert und weggehen kann.

 

Er geht stattdessen trainieren, stemmt Gewichte immer wieder in Vierer Sets, oder mit 8 Wiederholungen. Er tippt: ‘Ich weiß.’ und ‘ Es tut mir leid.’ und ‘Fick dich doch!’ in verschiedene Mails an Erwin, nur um sie dann doch wieder alle zu löschen und sein Telefon irgendwo in die Richtung der Couch zu pfeffern.

 

Fick dich doch Erwin! Der mit seinem scheinheiligen Bullshit. Ja, er hatte es verkackt, aber es war ja nun nicht gerade so, als ob er (mal wieder) verhaftet worden war, weil er irgendeinem Widerling der seine scheiß Wichsgriffel nicht bei sich behalten konnte, auf die Fresse gehauen hatte. Es war ja nicht so, als ob er etwas verbrochen hätte, von dem jetzt sofort die Welt enden würde, so dass es kein zurück mehr gab.

 

Eins. Zwei. Drei. Vier.

 

Es war in Ordnung.

Es geht ihm gut.

STOP!!!

 

***

 

Levi geht jeden Sonntag zu Hanji, Ymir und Krista rüber zum gemeinsamen Essen und jedes mal klopft Hanji ihm auf den Schopf, ihre Augen genauso verrückter - Professor - Glanz wie immer. Ymir fasst Levi bei den Schultern und fragt ihn wieviel er mittlerweile stemmt. (140. Es sind immer einhundertvierzig und er sagt dasselbe jedes Mal, wenn sie fragt, weil er sich wirklich nicht dazu bewegen kann, es nach unten oder oben zu korrigieren. Es muss 140 sein und nichts anderes. NIEMALS!)

 

Krista’s Gesicht sieht immer etwas streng aus, wenn sie ihn das erste mal ansieht. Sie versucht immer ihn zu bemuttern und macht unglückliche, abfällige Laute, wenn sie die tiefen Ringe und dunklen Schatten unter seinen Augen bemerkt. Sorgt sich ob er auch genug Schlaf bekommt. Er kann ihre Sorge um ihn spüren, darin wie sie ihn immer beobachtet und nicht aus den Augen lässt, als ob sie darauf wartet, dass er etwas tut. Die Frage ist nur was? (Soll er Schlafparalyse entwickeln? Narkolepsie? Sich bis zur unkontrollierten Urinabgabe besaufen und irgendeinen Stricher für eine Nacht mitnehmen? Jemanden aus versehen mit Absicht umbringen? Mit Gesicht voran in seinen Kartoffelbrei ohnmächtig werden?)

Es bringt ihn dazu, die Hände unterm Tisch zu Fäusten zu ballen und mit dem Fuss zu tippen. Eins. Zwei. Drei. Vier. - damit er nicht durchdreht, damit er die Fassade von alles ist in Ordnung, vollkommen normal, wenigstens für die Dauer des Abendessens aufrecht erhalten kann und es noch durch das Dessert schafft.

 

Es scheint zu wirken, denn sie lächelt immer äußerst herzallerliebst, wenn er dann endlich wieder geht, umarmt ihn extra fest und sagt ihm, er solle nicht immer so viel arbeiten. Und Levi?  Ja er nickt ihr zu und winkt, geht die 14 Schritte zu seinem Auto und fährt wieder nach hause. Er fällt praktisch ins Bett sobald er zurück ist, denn dieser scheiß ist so verdammt behindert und anstrengend. Er ist IMMER müde, total erschöpft.

Wenn er dann genau vier Mal auf sein Kopfkissen einschlagen muss, - Eins. Zwei. Drei. Vier. - damit es genau richtig liegt, geht das niemanden etwas an.

Wer soll es auch sehen, ist ja keiner da!

 

Es ist in Ordnung.

Es geht ihm gut.

 

***

 

URLAUB!

Sechst verfickte Buchstaben, genauso wie die scheiß Pressefotos.

Sechs Buchstaben genauso wie YEAGER, der neue Praktikant, der ihm jeden früh gut gelaunt in den Kaffee scheißt.

Sechs Buchstaben die Levi’s Herz sich in seiner Brust verkrampfen und seine Hände sich zu Fäusten ballend, an seinen Seiten halten lassen. Es bringt seine Zehen dazu in seinen Schuhen zu tippen und schnürt ihm den Hals zu, denn 6 ist eine behinderte Zahl. Eine scheiß Nummer! Sie ist zwar gerade und trotzdem falsch! Nicht ganz so schlimm wie 7 - Igitt Primzahlen! - aber fast genauso schlimm. Sechs wie in Sex,  welchen er sowieso nicht hat, wenn man seine arme Hand nicht mitzählt und außerdem, ist es nicht gerade die sauberste Angelegenheit. Er hält es einfach nicht aus!

 

Das können sie nicht tun! Das geht nicht! Sie können ihn nicht dazu verdonnern zu Hause zu bleiben, nicht in der Firma zu sein. Sie können ihn nicht einfach mit 6 ekelhaften Buchstaben davon abhalten, der einzigen Sache nach zu gehen, die ihn genug ablenkt um nicht immer zu, zu jeder Minute, jeden Tag zu zählen. Er muss arbeiten. Er braucht es wie die Luft zum atmen, die ihm schon nur beim Gedanken daran wegbleibt. Levi würde sofort auf alles Geld der Welt verzichten, wenn es bedeuten würde, dass sie ihn ‘einfach nur arbeiten lassen gehen, ihn für ein paar Stunden vergessen lassen, dass er kaputt ist. Defekt! Im Arsch! Unnormal!

 

Weil… weil es könnte schlimmer werden.

Der Gedanke allein ist genug, um ihn Kopfüber zur Kloschüssel zu treiben, die Magensäure brennt ihm den Rachen hinauf und seine Hände zittern auf der Porzellanschüssel.

Es könnte noch schlimmer werden, wenn er es zulässt.

PAH! Als ob er es aufhalten könnte, wenn er es versuchen würde. Als ob er es nicht schon immer und immer und immer wieder versucht hätte.

Aber arbeiten hilft, es ist das Einzige was hilft! Wenn er sich selbst in Arbeit erstickt, so wie mit dem Trost Deal die letzten Monate.

Es hilft ihm nicht zu zählen.

Er muss aufhören zu zählen!

 

Er hält eine Weile inne, versucht es heraus zu zögern, aber eine Anweisung von Erwin ist eine Anweisung. Warum ist der Penner nochmal CEO und Präsident! Warum hat der Wichser so viel Macht ihn einfach nach hause zu schicken?Hat er ihm vielleicht einmal zu viel auf den Knackarsch gestarrt? So offensichtlich war er doch nun gar nicht. Oder etwa doch? Und selbst wenn, bei dem goldenen, griechischen Gott, konnte man doch nun wirklich nicht wo anders hinsehen, all diese perfekt definierten Muskeln und Rundungen.

FUCK!

 

Aber jeder Tag fühlt sich schlimmer an als der Vorherige, also bucht er sich ein Flugticket nach Monaco und verpisst sich. Vielleicht hilft es wenn er ein bisschen auf den Pfaden von Farlan und Isabel wandert.

(Er hatte Erwin daraufhin angerufen, nachdem er bereits am Flughafen stand, hatte eine Nachricht hinterlassen, weil das Arschloch nie auf seinem Drecks Telefon erreichbar war. Er hatte ihm gesagt, dass er gehen würde, dass er nicht länger herum sitzen könnte und er hatte versucht, die Verzweiflung aus seiner Stimme zu halten. Er hatte ihn angefaucht: ‘Sag mir, wann ihr fertig seid in eurem Kindergartenverein! Dann werde ich wieder kommen. Komm also aus dem Arsch!’ Er hatte nicht darum gebeten oder gar gebettelt, aber er hatte es ernst gemeint.)

 

Zwei Stunden später, als er bereits beim Boarding war, hatte sein Bildschirm mit einer Antwort aufgeleuchtet. Der Text war Standart: ‘Viel Spass, du kannst es gebrauchen, Shorty!’

 

Eins. Zwei. Drei. Vier.

 

Er wollte ihm am liebsten seinen schlanken, muskulösen, Gottes gleichen Hals umdrehen! An seinem Schwanz sollte er ersticken! ERWIN!

 

Eins. Zwei. Drei. Vier.

 

Es wird in Ordnung sein.

Es wird ihm gut gehen.

  



	2. ZWEI

**ZWEI**

 

Seine Freundin Hanji kam ihn in Frankreich besuchen, nachdem die Hälfte der Urlaubszeit fast vorbei war, flog sie wieder zurück nach New York. Er hatte sie zum Flughafen begleitet, hatte sie einmal zum Abschied fest gedrückt - einfach nicht an die ganzen Bakterien denken- und konnte sich nicht helfen, als ihn das bittersüße Gefühl des Verlusts überrollte, als er ihrer immer kleiner werdenden Gestalt hinterher sah, wie sie in der Security Schleuse verschwand.

 

Er hatte es vor ihr verstecken müssen - das Zählen - denn sie kannte ihn zu gut und es wäre ihr aufgefallen, sie hätte ihn wohl darauf angesprochen und er hätte sie anlügen müssen. Er hasste lügen über alles. Denn sein eigenes Leben war eine einzige große Lüge, eine kleine Witzveranstaltung auf den Namen Ackerman. Er hätte nicht damit leben können sie noch mehr zu betrügen, als er es sowieso schon tagtäglich tat.

 

Aber nachdem sie weg war, hielt ihn nichts und niemand mehr davon ab, die meiste Zeit, die er nicht in den engen Gassen der Stadt verbrachte, sondern alleine in seinem Hotelzimmer mit zählen und klopfen und tippen zu verbringen, so dass sich alles ein kleines bisschen schlimmer, aber gleichzeitig auch ein kleines bisschen besser anfühlte. Auf seinem Macbook Bildschirm verfolgte er wie Erwins Gesicht von Interview zu Interview immer verbitterter wurde, als er Händeringend versuchte den Deal mit Trost erneut in Verhandlungen zu bringen, damit sich alle an einen Tisch setzten. Er gab sich wirklich alle Mühe, alles was Levi verkackt hatte wieder aufzubauen. Warum hatte er sich auch benehmen müssen wie ein Elefant im Porzellanladen, nur weil Yeager der Praktikant, ihn am Morgen so aus der Fassung gebracht hatte. Zu dem Zeitpunkt hatte er ja nicht wissen können, was für einen Stock im Arsch von Mike Zacharias steckte, dem Vorsitzenden von Trost Inc. Alleine schon wie er die Luft geschnüffelt hatte, als Levi in den Konferenzraum getreten war. Wie so ein Köter dem einer in sein Revier geschissen hatte. Widerlich!

 

Eins. Zwei. Drei. Vier.

 

Jan, welchen er ab und zu zum Kaffee trifft, bevor sie gemeinsam durch die Gassen ziehen und ihren Gedanken an Farlan und Isabel nachhängen, bemerkt rein gar nichts, weil er ein Idiot ist. Normalerweise zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt oder damit den französischen Damen auf die Titten zu starren. Manchmal steigt er auch einfach nur irgendwelchen Kerlen hinterher. 

(Manchmal fragt Jan ihn nach Erwin. Dann tippt Levi mit seinen Fingerspitzen auf die Innenseiten seiner Oberschenkel und denkt, dass Jan vielleicht doch nicht so dumm ist wie er scheint.)

 

Nachdem eine halbe Ewigkeit vergangen ist und Levi schon befürchtet, dass sein Gehirn vollkommen auf Französisch stecken geblieben ist und ihm kein Wort Englisch mehr einfällt, wenn er einen Fuss in die Staaten setzt, bekommt er mitten in der Nacht eine Email von Eren Yeager, der in der zwischenzeit wohl zur Tippse aufgestiegen ist. Sein Urlaub oder auch Verbannung wie er es gerne insgeheim nennt, ist endlich vorbei.

 

Seine Fingernägel verursachen ein dumpfes Geräusch auf dem Glas seines Smartphones, als er sie in dem ihm bekannten Rhythmus dagegen tippen lässt, an den er sich bereits so gewöhnt hat und er hört nicht damit auf, bis Erwins Nachricht Minuten später auf seinem Telefon erscheint. Ein dumm grinsendes Emoji und ein ‘Es ist vorbei, alles ist geregelt.’ 

Noch bevor die Woche zu Ende ist, sitzt er bereits auf einem Flug zurück nach New York. (Flug 432, was wirklich nicht ideal ist, aber scheiß drauf. Er wird schon klar kommen.)

 

Er geht wieder zurück zur Arbeit und ihm ist nicht bewusst, wie schlimm es in seiner Zeit in Frankreich mit ihm geworden ist, aber jetzt ist es mehr als offensichtlich, als er wieder zurück in seinem Büro bei Survey Corps. ist. Jetzt, wo er wieder regelmäßig von Leuten umgeben ist, die irgendwie zu neugierig und aufmerksam sind - die ihn kennen. Er möchte ihnen allen am liebsten den Kopf abreißen.

Leute wie Erwin, mit seinem beschissenen alles durchdringendem Blick aus seinen blauen Augen in denen man ertrinken kann, als würde man von einer Tsunami Welle überrollt werden.

 

Plötzlich ist das ständige Durcheinander an Gedanken und Befehlen in seinem Kopf so verfickt real und beängstigend unlogisch, fast schon krank und verrückt zu gleich. Sie werden sehen, wie er klopft und tippt, wippt und seine Finger zucken, sehen wie er zählt, bemerken wie er sein Telefon sperrt und wieder entsperrt, den Wasserhahn auf und wieder zu drehen muss immer und immer wieder - und sie werden es wissen!

 

Er kann nicht…

 

Eins. Zwei. Drei. Vier.

 

Nein! Nein!

Es ist okay.

Er ist okay.

Er schafft das! Er kann sie alle täuschen so wie er es bisher immer mit all seinen Freunden getan hat, wie er es fürs Essen mit Hanji, Krista und Ymir regelmäßig tut. Ihnen wird niemals auch nur die kleinste Unregelmäßig auffallen. Es darf nicht sein! Er hat es unter Kontrolle!

 

Eins. Zwei. Drei. Vier.

 

***

 

Es ist sein erstes Meeting nach seinem Urlaub und 2 tage später haben sie wieder Mal etwas zu feiern. Die halbe Belegschaft hat eine Bar in Downtown übernommen und es ist so laut und großartig, Levi hatte schon fast vergessen, wie es sich anfühlte mit all diesen Arschkrampen in einem Laden sitzen zu müssen, in dem die strikten Regeln nicht galten. Keine Hackordnung, keine Krawattenpflicht, auch wenn Erwin trotzdem seinen Schnürsenkel Verschnitt trägt, einfach nur, weil er ihn immer trägt. Levi hat ihn noch nie ohne das Teil gesehen. Er kann sich das Grinsen kaum verkneifen, weil es sich fast normal anfühlt, auch wenn es alles andere als normal ist. Überall schwitzende Körper, Bakterien, Augen die einen verfolgen, beobachten, dreckige Sexwitze auf Flatrate die gute Kinderstube haben alle an der Tür abgegeben so scheint ihm und doch ist es faszinierend, wie Annie mal nicht aussieht als hätte sie in eine Zitrone gebissen, sondern aus voller Kehle lacht. Wie Yeager mit Armin aus der Poststelle die Köpfe zusammensteckt, als würden sie gerade den dritten Weltkrieg aushecken und Jean das Pferdegesicht dabei aussieht, als ob ihm gleich ein Aneurysma im Gehirn platzt, dass jemand anderes als er selbst, seine Patschehändchen auf ganz Armin verteilt.

 

Dabei ist es nie wirklich normal, zumindest nicht mit ihm selbst. Er war schon lange nicht mehr auch nur annähernd normal, nichts in seinem Leben kratzte auch nur an den Kanten der Normalität.

 

Aber es geht ihm gut. Es geht ihm verfickt nochmal richtig gut.

 

Nach seinem vierten Bier fängt er an ablehnend den Kopf zu schütteln, als seine Kollegen ihm Shots und ein fünftes Bier anbieten. Das 5te was ausgerechnet eine breit lächelnde Annie ihm andrehen will. “Geht auf mich!” ruft sie ihm zu und hebt ihr Glas zum Gruß. 

Er will es! Er will sich so richtig die Birne zu löten, bis ihm die Kotze sauer schmeckt und er sich aufführt wie eine räudige Hündin die Auslauf hat - wenn er dabei rein zufällig nackt in Erwins Schoss landen sollte; wenn kümmerts! Levi kann den Tequila schon seinen Namen rückwärts singen hören, wie ein Sirenenlied, aber er kann nicht! 

Er darf nicht!

Es geht einfach nicht.

 

Für eine Sekunde geht ein kollektives Seufzen durch die Runde, als Levi erneut ablehnt und er hasst es. Er hasst sich dafür, wie die Gespräche um ihn herum auf einmal ins stocken geraten, weil alle ihm genervte Blicke zu werfen. Braun aus der IT nuschelt etwas von ‘Spassbremse’ in seine Bart und ein paar sehen so aus, als ob sie gerade peinlich berührt an den Bericht seines Campus Disasters zurück denken, der erst vor seinem Urlaub nochmal eine Ehrenrunde in den öffentlichen Medien drehen durfte, aufgrund seiner Inkompetenz in Sachen Trost Inc..

Dabei würde er jetzt gerade am liebsten darüber lachen können, wenn es ihn nicht so beschämen würde, weil das ganze Ding nicht ferner von ihm sein könnte. Es ist schon fast komisch, dass die anderen darüber nachdenken, während ihm ganz andere Sorgen durch den Kopf gehen.

 

Aber niemand wagt es sich direkt etwas zu sagen, als er sich mehr als deutlich von dem Saufgelage los löst. Sie sehen alle weg und nehmen ihre Gespräche wieder auf, als wäre nichts gewesen und fast könnte man denken, dass es nicht angespannt wirkt. Letzten Endes haben sie wohl doch nur alle Schiss ihr Maul aufzumachen. Seine kurze Zündschnur in privaten Angelegenheiten ist nicht gerad unbekannt, wissen sie doch alle, dass er eine tickende Zeitbombe ist, selbst an seinen guten Tagen. 

 

Annie nickt ihm mit erzwungener Lässigkeit zu, als sie aufsteht um den Rest der Truppe an der Bar Getränke zu besorgen. Levi versucht verzweifelt Erwins starrenden Blick zu ignorieren, der bis jetzt noch nicht seine berechnenden Augen von ihm gelöst hat. Seine blauen Augen sind unergründlich, bohrend, fast schon fragend. Man könnte denken der Mann müsse gar nicht blinzeln, unbeirrt beäugt er ihn, seitdem der gehört hat wie Levi Annie eine Abfuhr erteilt hatte mit den Worten. “Nein, mir gehts gut mit nur 4, Danke trotzdem.”

 

Levi zieht eine Grimasse in seine Richtung, auch wenn er sonst nicht für sehr aussagekräftige Gesichtszüge bekannt ist, aber Erwins eindringlicher Blick geht ihm so langsam auf die Eier und er fühlt sich nackt. Also zieht er seine Nase leicht hoch und runzelt die Stirn, so dass seine Augenbrauen fast eine Monobraue ergeben, während er ihn gleichzeitig mit einem Todesblick löchert. Im Prinzip sieht er nur aus wie ein bockiges Kind. Er weiß ganz genau, dass das Erwin normalerweise zum lachen bringt, warum auch immer der alte Bastard das so lustig findet, oder er zumindest theatralisch mit den Augen rollt,  aber jetzt starrt er einfach weiter und starrt.

 

Levi kann fühlen, wie sich die Haut in seinem Nacken aufheizt und sich die Röte bis zu seinen Schultern hinunter zieht. Seine Haut juckt unter dem eindringlichen Blick, aber Erwin wendet sich einfach nicht von ihm ab. Hat er scheiße im Gesicht kleben, oder was ist mit seinem Chef auf einmal los? Wächst ihm eine Palme aus dem Arsch? Umso länger es andauert, umso unwohler fühlt er sich, nicht Mal Kenny mit seinen kalten Fischaugen war so ausdauernd gewesen. Hatte Erwin noch nie etwas davon gehört, dass es unhöflich war so offensichtlich jemand an zu starren? Das konnte er mit ihren Geschäftspartnern bringen, damit sie klein beigeben und er seinen Willen bekam, aber nicht mit ihm. Er hatte mehr als nur die Schnauze voll, es machte ihn wütend, egal wie engelsgleich Erwins Züge aussahen, es ist einfach nur beängstigend so unter die Lupe genommen zu werden. Er hält es nicht mehr länger aus, seine Finger zittern schon und bohren sich nur noch stärker in seine Handinnenflächen, schmerzhafte Abdrücke hinterlassend. 

 

Es kostet ihn Mühe sich langsam abzuwenden, anstatt wie ein Bekloppter quer durch die Bar zu rasen, um von Erwin weg zu kommen. Er kann seine Augen noch immer Löcher in seinen Rücken brennen fühlen, als er sich endlich erlaubt seine Maske von Desinteresse fallen zu lassen und sich mit gesenktem Kopf auf den Weg zu den Toiletten begibt, die sich am anderen Ende der Bar befinden - weit weg von Erwin, dem wohl eine Sicherung durchgebrannt sein muss. Er redet sich ein, dass er nicht gerade auf der Flucht ist und vor ihm davon läuft. Nein! Das ganze ist lediglich ein taktischer Rückzug, nicht mehr und nicht weniger.

 

Eins. Zwei. Drei. Vier.

 

Es ist in Ordnung.

Es geht ihm gut.

 

Er weiß von rein gar nichts! Es gibt nichts zu wissen!

Wenn er sich das nur immer wieder selbst sagt, wird er schon daran glauben. Er muss nur oft genug daran denken. Ja genau das ist es.

 

Eins. Zwei. Drei. Vier

 

***

 

Eigentlich ist Levi sich ziemlich sicher, dass er sein Level an Verrücktheit in den meisten Fällen gut unter Kontrolle hat. Er macht einen verdammt guten Job darin seine Gewohnheiten zu vertuschen.

Keiner seiner Kollegen bemerkt, dass sein Kugelschreiber immer und immer wieder auf den Tisch knallt, dafür ist er nicht laut genug. Oder, wenn er versucht, nur mit den Zehen, versteckt unter Socken und in seinen schicken, schwarzen Lederschuhen zu klopfen, weil niemand sagen kann, dass er zählt. Wenn sein Fuß dabei leicht wippt, fällt es überhaupt nicht auf.

 

Natürlich verkackt er es trotzdem ab und zu, denn manchmal ist es einfach unmöglich seine Finger davon abzuhalten sich zu bewegen, davon auf den Tisch zu klopfen, oder auf der Armlehne seines Stuhls, oder auf dem Tresen in der kleinen Küche, wenn er sich Kaffee holt, weil nicht mal seine Sekretärin ihn so hinbekommt, wie er zu sein hat. Oder, wenn er die Zahlen leise vor sich hin murmelt. Niemandem fällt es auf! (Keiner sagt zumindest etwas.)  Levi ignoriert die paar Mal, wo er Erwins Blick begegnet, wie er seine blauen Augen senkt und auf seine Finger starrt, weil - Halt die Fresse! Er weiß verdammt nochmal gar nichts!

 

Es ist in Ordnung.

Es geht ihm gut.

Niemand weiß Bescheid!

 

***

 

Als Erwin ihm nach einem weiteren Nervenaufreibenden Meeting mit Sina, im Konferenzraum 5 - igitt fünf damit ist alles falsch, ungerade! Widerlich! - auf den Rücken klopft und ihm vorschlägt, mal wieder vorbei zu kommen, damit sie zusammen eine Runde Attack on titan spielen können, bleibt Levi wie vom Donner gerührt stehen und wendet sich sofort misstrauisch zu ihm um. Er hat jetzt Feierabend für heute, aber es ist schon eine ganze Weile her, dass sie zusammen nach der Arbeit abgehangen haben, es sei denn Erwin folgte Hanji zu ihm nach hause und stand dann eben einfach vor der Tür. Und selbst dann, wollte Erwin meist nicht mehr als sich den Bauch voll hauen, ein, zwei Bier auf seiner Couch in gemütlicher Runde kippen und dabei manchmal einschlafen. Nur Gott wusste, wie der Riese es auf seiner mickrigen Couch auch nur 5 Minuten aushielt, das Teil schickte selbst ihn regelmäßig zum Chiropraktiker. Aber dieses Mal klingt Erwins Stimme merkwürdig und als Levi seinen Kopf dreht, um sich ihm voll zu zu wenden, wirkt sein sonst so schmales Lächeln gezwungen, und seine Hand ruht noch immer ungeschickt auf Levi’s rechtem Schulterblatt und jagt ihm eiskalte Schauer die Wirbelsäule hinunter.

Er will nein sagen, denkt sogar ernsthaft darüber nach ihn einfach stehen zu lassen, weil er verdammt erschöpft ist und sich einfach alles ein bisschen falsch, fast schon irgendwie rau anfühlt. Aber Erwins blaue Augen sind hart, unnachgiebig und wirken ein wenig manisch. Es sieht nicht so aus, als ob er das Thema fallen lassen und sich mit einem ‘Nein!’ zufrieden geben würde.

 

Um ehrlich zu sein, haben sie sich rein technisch gesehen nach dem Outing mit der gesamten Belegschaft in der Bar, privat überhaupt nicht mehr gesehen. Auch auf der Tagung in Memphis hatten sie getrennte Hotelzimmer und nicht ein gemeinsames, wie sonst immer und Levi ist sich noch nicht mal sicher, was er davon halten soll. Ob er wütend oder sauer über diese Situation sein soll, oder es einfach schon abgehakt hat, dass er Erwin nicht mehr bei seiner allabendlichen Stretching Routine und seinen Push-ups zu sehen kann, wobei selbiger nie mehr als nur ein paar enge, schwarze Boxershorts trägt, die auch wirklich nichts der Vorstellung überlassen. Darüber hinaus, kann er die Bartstoppeln, die morgens im gemeinsamen Waschbecken liegen, fast ignorieren. Solche Aussichten hat Mann, schließlich nicht aller Tage und er würde lügen, wenn ihm dabei nicht jedes mal der Zahn tropfen würde, und er sich wie eine Pretzel verbiegen müsste, um seinen Ständer zu verbergen.

 

Aber Erwin starrt ihn immer noch an und wartet auf eine Antwort. Seine Lippen werden von Sekunde zu Sekunde angespannter und angespannter, und er sieht aus den Augenwinkeln, den seltsamen verkniffenen Blick, denn Annie ihnen beiden zuwirft, die bereits an der Tür steht und sie für die zwei aufhält, als hätte sie einen schlimmen Fall von Verstopfung. Sie versucht dabei unauffällig zu wirken, doch Levi ist es nicht entgangen, die Situation wird langsam unangenehm.

Levi sieht auf die Uhr seines Telefons (es ist kurz nach drei nachmittags) und er nimmt sich eine Sekunde lang Zeit tief durch zu atmen, bevor er nickt. "Sicher, Mann, wenn du willst, dass ich dir wieder gehörig in den Hintern trete und deinen Highscore an Kills knacke, warum nicht. Ich muss nur vorher noch ein paar Sachen bei mir zu hause erledigen. ich könnte dann so gegen vier Uhr bei dir vorbei kommen. Ist vier Uhr in Ordnung?"

Erwins Lächeln wird noch eine Spur gezwungener, nur noch einen Millimeter mehr und seine Mundwinkel würden einreißen. Levi kämpft gegen den Drang an, mit seinen Fingern gegen die Seite, des Aktenordners zu klopfen, den er unter seinen Arm geklemmt hat.

 

Stop! 

Hör auf, mich so anzuschauen, als wüsstest du etwas!

Es ist in Ordnung.

Es geht ihm gut

Es gibt nichts, was Erwin wissen könnte.

 

Er fühlt sich jetzt gut. Solide. Er hält sich an die Regeln und macht seine Arbeit anständig. Ihnen ist nicht wieder ein Investor abgesprungen und das mit Trost inc. hatte Erwin wieder gekittet und ihm ging es okay. Er ist gut genug. Es gibt nichts zu wissen.

 

Augenbraue sieht aus, als würde er etwas sagen wollen, aber Levi versetzt ihm einen Stoß mit dem Ellbogen, zielt auf seine Rippen und verfehlt, woraufhin er ein angewidertes Gesicht zieht. "Sklaventreiber! Geh duschen, bevor ich vorbei komme. Du stinkst verdammt nochmal, als hättest du Blut und Wasser geschwitzt."

Es entspricht sogar der Wahrheit. Erwin riecht nach Schweiß und seinem penetranten Eau de Toilette, dass auch nur an ihm halbwegs okay riecht und eben nach etwas, dass einfach nur Erwin ist. Es lässt seinen Mund trocken werden, aber für jeden anderen riecht er wahrscheinlich ziemlich gut. Aber Levi war eben nicht jeder Andere. Er stinkt. Punkt!

Erwins Augenbrauen zucken und er rempelt Levi leicht an um es ihm heim zu zahlen, während er demonstrativ mit den Augen rollt und der Kleinere kann sich nicht helfen, als ein Lächeln für ein paar Sekunden auf seinen Lippen erscheint. 

Es scheint so eine normale Reaktion zu sein, geradezu nostalgisch - es fühlt sich so an wie früher, wie damals und er dreht sich noch einmal zum Tisch um, gibt vor nach etwas zu suchen, was er liegen gelassen hat und lächelt dabei immer noch, während Erwin den Raum verlässt.

Vielleicht, nur vielleicht wird es irgendwann einfacher, nach einer Weile sollte es nicht mehr so schwer sein und vielleicht müsste er dann nicht für den Rest seines Lebens so eine Show abziehen, nicht ständig vorgeben jemand zu sein, der er tief im Innern nicht ist.

Er kratzt sich am Hals und ihm fällt das Muster sofort auf. 

 

Eins. Zwei. Drei. Vier

 

Noch bevor ihm bewusst wird, was er da gerade tut, verharrt er für einen Moment und…

Stop!

Er hört auf.

 

Er hört auf zu Lächeln, hält kurz inne und starrt für einige Sekunden einfach nur hart auf seine Hand die ihn betrogen hat, plötzlich erfasst ihn eine irrationale Welle an Wut. Dachte er wirklich, dass es so scheiße einfach sein würde? Hatte er wirklich gewagt zu glauben, dass der ganze Bullshit einfach so weg gehen würde? Dass er sich einfach nur ein bisschen zusammenreißen muss und damit wäre die Sache gegessen? Als würde es ihm nichts bedeuten? Hatte er wirklich….-

 

“Ist mit deiner Hand alles in Ordnung, Levi?” unterbricht Petra seinen Gedankengang. Er hat keine Ahnung wo sie auf einmal her kam, sie konnte gut und gerne auch wie ein Mario Pilz so eben aus dem Boden geschossen sein. Sie tippt ihm auf die Schulter, um sicherzugehen, dass er sie bemerkt hatte - und wie er das hatte! Jetzt war er derjenige, der Blut und Wasser schwitzte und eine Dusche bitter nötig hatte, bevor er sich zu Erwin wagen konnte.- Sie nickte in Richtung seiner Hand, an der sein Blick noch immer wie 2 Komponenten Kleber fest hielt.

Levi beugte seine Finger, schließt seine Hand zu einer Faust und lässt dann wieder locker, atmet noch einmal tief durch. “Ja.” , erwidert er und lässt seine Hand zurück an seine Seite sinken. “Ja, alles ist in Ordnung.”

 

Es ist in Ordnung.

Es geht ihm gut

 

***

 

Levi muss für 8 Minuten in seinem Auto sitzen bleiben, welches er auf dem Gästeparkplatz von Erwins Apartmentkomplex in der 432 Park Avenue abgestellt hat. Der Grund dafür leuchtet auf seinem Armaturenbrett in leicht blauen LEDs ihn anklagend an, weil es 15:52 Uhr ist und er ist total genervt, aber auch erleichtert, weil die Zahlen stimmen und sich gut anfühlen. Sie geben ihm Sicherheit, alles ist unter Kontrolle, er muss nur 8 Minuten aushalten. Aber er ist immer noch ein verdammter Psycho, der es einfach nicht in seinen verfickten Schädel rein bekommt, wie lächerlich die ganze Aktion ist und, dass es absolut keine Rolle spielen sollte, wie verdammt spät es gerade ist. Es ist egal!

 

Stop! Hör auf! Hör einfach auf! Die Nummern bedeuten rein gar nichts!

 

Er wartet, bis die Uhr auf seinem Armaturenbrett 16.03 Uhr anzeigt bevor er aussteigt, nur um sich selbst in den Vorgarten zu scheißen, sich zu beweisen, dass es auch ohne geht, als er die Hände in den Jackentaschen vergräbt, damit er nicht versucht ist auf seinen Oberschenkel zu klopfen um es besser zu machen.

 

Halt die Fresse!, denkt er und spannt die Schultern an, streckt sich einmal ausgiebig in der Hoffnung, damit die Anspannung in seinem Kreuz los zu werden, die sich dort immer stärker bemerkbar macht, seinen Gang schon fast steif wirken lässt, als wenn er nicht sowieso schon aussieht, als ob man ihm einen Besenstiel rein geprügelt hätte.

Es gibt nichts besser zu machen!

 

Er nimmt den Fahrstuhl und versucht sich nicht verfolgt zu fühlen, von den Blicken des Türstehers, der seinem Weg durch die Lobby mit wachsamen Augen folgt. Was erwartet der Sack denn, dass er hier gleich eine Bombe hochgehen lässt? Einmal auf den feinen, roten Teppich scheißt? So ein Vollidiot. Er ärgert sich noch immer darüber, während die Fahrstuhlmusik ihm auf dem Weg in den 87 Stock - Pfui Teufel!- Gesellschaft leistet. Für ganz oben, hatte es wohl beim Chef nicht gereicht, aber Etage 88 damit hätte er leben können. 

Er tritt einmal mit seinen Sneakern gegen Erwins Tür um sich anzukündigen, damit der alte, heiße Sack weiß, dass er pünktlich ist und weil er nicht die Hände aus den Taschen nehmen will um, wie jeder andere normale Mensch, anzuklopfen. Sein Schuh hinterlässt 4 Schlieren auf der dunkelroten Hochglanz Holztür (Verdammte Scheiße!) und er starrt sie immer noch intensiv an, als Erwin ihm endlich öffnet.

 

“Du bist spät dran.” bemerkt er mit einem leicht überrascht wirkendem Gesichtsausdruck, der seine verdammten blauen Augen leuchten lässt, als ob er sich gerad köstlich amüsiert. Die Falten zwischen seinen Augenbrauen, welche ganz nebenbei bemerkt der Größe einer Raupe Konkurrenz machen können, tritt deutlicher hervor und er wirkt leicht aus dem Konzept gebracht. Hatte wohl bereits erwartet versetzt zu werden. Für einen Moment, hatte Levi zu Hause unter Dusche sogar wirklich mit dem Gedanken gespielt nicht zu erscheinen.

“Tch, Ich bin mir dessen durchaus bewusst, Augenbraue!” zischt Levi ihn an, wie aus der Pistole geschossen und entscheidet sich dann doch lieber seine große Klappe zu halten und macht den Mund zu, dass seine Zähne aufeinander schlagen, so eilig hat er es.

 

Denn ganz offensichtlich weiß ich, dass ich verfickt nochmal zu spät bin, denkst du nicht, dass ich ganz genau weiß, wie verdammt spät dran ich bin!  Du Hurensohn, brauchst mir nicht erzählen, dass ich zu spät bin, denn das weiß ich schon längst. Ich weiß… ich weiß… ich weiß… ich weiß es… ich -

 

HALT DEINE VERDAMMTE FRESSE! denkt er. Halt einfach nur deine Fresse.

 

“Lässt du mich denn nun rein, du Arschloch?”, fragt er und tritt nochmal gegen einen Teil der schweren Holztür, versucht sein bestes dabei banal zu klingen, als ob er nicht einen Hurrikan an bekloppten Gedanken in seinem Kopf toben hätte, der ihn langsam aber sicher immer weiter in den Wahnsinn treibt. Als ob es nicht immer schlimmer werden würde mit ihm, als ob er vollkommen okay wäre.

 

Ihm geht es gut. Halt einfach dein dämliches Maul!

 

Erwins Haltung ändert sich daraufhin und er lacht, schnalzt etwas spöttisch mit der Zunge und tritt bei Seite um Levi ein zu lassen. Dabei winkt er ihn übertrieben mit dem rechten Arm herein, als wäre er die Perfektion von einem Butler, aber eigentlich tut er das nur, weil er ein Blödmann ist und Levi kann sich nicht helfen, als er mit dem Kopf schüttel und zu lächeln beginnt.


	3. DREI

**DREI**

 

“Hast du irgendwas zu futtern zu hause, was nicht total scheiße ist? Ich bin ein verhungernder Mann.” fragt Levi, als er Erwin in die Wohnung folgt und direkt auf die Küche und den Kühlschrank zusteuert. Um die Tür zu öffnen, muss er die Hände aus den Taschen nehmen und er tippt sie geistesabwesend gegen die Kühlschranktür (als ob er keinen festen Rhythmus hätte), während er unbeeindruckt die gähnende Leere von Erwins Kühlschrank erkundet.

Erwin folgt ihm in die Küche und lehnt sich gegen den Tresen. "Du meinst du bist ein verhungernder Zwerg? Aber nein, ich hab nicht wirklich was da.", sagt er achselzuckend. "Wir können später was bestellen, wenn du Bock hast."

“Tch.”, murrt Levi und überlegt sich ein Bier zu schnappen, entscheidet sich dann aber doch für ein Red Bull. Er könnte davon 4 Stück trinken an diesem Abend und es wäre in Ordnung, zumal er dann nicht zu besoffen wäre um wieder nach hause zu fahren. Die Hölle würde zufrieren, bevor er bei Erwin übernachtete und ihn vielleicht noch mit seinen Albträumen aufweckte. Er würde davon wahrscheinlich unheimlich hibbelig, aufgedreht sein und auf dem Weg nach hause tierisch pissen müssen, aber er würde schon klar kommen.

Außerdem kann Levi sich bildlich vorstellen, was für eine Grimasse Erwin ziehen würde, wenn er versuchen würde damit durchzukommen, vier Bier an einem Wochentag zu trinken und danach nach Hause fahren zu wollen. Diese Abwertung konnte er sich wirklich sparen.

 

“Ich bin für Thai, du Arsch.” macht er seinen Standpunkt klar, bevor er die Metallöse nach oben biegt und den Deckel in die Dose drückt, um die Hälfte der Red Bull Dose in einem Zug zu leeren. 

Als Erwin darauf nicht reagiert, dreht er sich zu ihm um und sieht wie der Ältere auf seine Hand starrt, jene welche nicht die Dose hält - Nein! Wäre ja auch zu schön um wahr zu sein - woraufhin ihm bewusst wird, dass er die ganze Zeit mit seinen Fingerkuppen gegen seinen Daumen getippt hatte. Eins. Zwei. Drei. Vier - wie im Morsealphabet, wie so ein kleiner Pfadfinder und er muss sich zusammenreißen um das aufkommende Tossen in seinen Ohren zu ignorieren. Er schüttelt seine Hand übertrieben aus, als hätte sie sich verkrampft und denkt,: ‘Halt einfach nur deine verdammte Fresse.’, Er hat keine Ahnung. Es gibt nichts zu wissen.

Er lässt Erwin in der Küche stehen wie Falschgeld und Levi weiß, dass er ihn beobachtet, als er wie ein getretener Hund sich in das Wohnzimmer flüchtet und über die Schulter ruft. "Ich hole schon mal deine 360 raus. Hör auf da so blöd rum zu stehen wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt, mach dich nützlich du schlechter Gastgeber und finde mir ein paar verdammte Snacks!"

Levi ist sich sicher seine Stimme klingt normal, fest und etwas scherzhaft genervt. Vielleicht hat Erwin vorhin ja auch nur Löcher in die Luft gestarrt, denkt er sich. 

Er weiß rein gar nichts! Also halt bloß deine Fresse!

Nach einem kurzen Moment kann er hören wie Erwin in der Küche ein paar Schranktüren auf und wieder zu macht, wahrscheinlich schaut er gerade in seine Vorratskammer oder in sein Geheimversteck. Levi ist sich ganz sicher, dass Erwin so etwas hat, denn komischerweise findet er seine Lieblingskekse sonst nie! Endlich kann er die Luft ausstoßen die er die ganze Zeit unterbewusst angehalten hatte. Sein Fuß wippt auf dem Teppich...

 

Eins. Zwei. Drei. Vier.

 

...und er schiebt sein Herzrasen und das Gefühl, dass ihm selbiges im Rachen stecken bleibt, auf die Dose Red Bull welche er so eben weg geext hat.

 

Der Ladebildschirm der Xbox wechselt gerade zum Spielmenü von Attack on titan auf dem Flachbildschirm vor ihm, als Erwin ins Wohnzimmer zurück kommt und sich neben Levi auf die Couch wirft, nah genug, dass sich ihre Knie berühren. 

Er wirft eine größtenteils leere Packung Twizzlers auf den Couchtisch und stellt eine weitere Dose Red Bull drauf. "Hier", sagt er und nickt zu den Süßigkeiten, "das ist so ziemlich alles was ich habe."

Es sind noch fünf Stück in der Packung - fünf soll das ein scheiß Scherz sein? Levi sieht Erwin abwartend an, der sich nur vorbeugt, um den zweiten Controller zu holen und seinen Charakter auszusuchen und zu bewaffnen.

 

Erwin klingt neutral und irgendwie gelangweilt - normal, so wie immer - mit keinem Wort erwähnt er das Klopfen. Er muss also vorhin einfach nur Löcher in die Luft gestarrt haben und Levi hatte sich das alles nur eingebildet.

 

Er hat nichts gesehen.

Weil es nichts zu sehen gibt.

 

Es ist in Ordnung.

Es geht ihm gut.

 

Levi futtert 3 Twizzlers während der ersten Runde, welche er verliert. sie haben ihre mission zwar geschafft, aber Erwin bekommt den orden für die meisten kills, das Arschloch! Rein technisch gesehen hat er nur ganz knapp verloren, nur ganz knapp. Er hat Erwin sogar noch mitten im Spiel von der Couch geschubst, damit ein besonders starker Titan seinen Soldaten fressen kann und sein Aufklärungstrupp in die Garnison zurückkehren muss, weil der Arsch vom dienst sie nicht mehr führen konnte. Erwin grinst ihn nur selbstgefällig an und reitet nerviger Weise auch noch schön drauf rum, wie er gewonnen hat, zwar nur um Haaresbreite, aber der Pisser hat gewonnen. Das geht nicht! Rein technisch gesehen hätte er den Orden bekommen müssen.

“Noch eine Runde, du Arsch!” brummt Levi angefressen. Erwin grinst noch immer wie eine Laterne auf XTC. 

"Hast du nicht gesagt, dass du mir in den Arsch treten willst? Sieht aus, als ob du nicht ganz so up to date bist. Wer verliert hier gerade Haus hoch, eh." prustet sich der Blonde

 

Stop! Ich verliere hier gar nichts!.

 

Levi zeigt ihm ganz entspannt den Mittelfinger und schnappt sich einen vierten Lakritze-Stick aus der Packung. "Halt die Klappe und drück endlich X alter Mann. Sonst sitzen wir zur Steinzeit noch hier, weil deine Arthritis Pfoten nicht aus dem Knick kommen."

 

Zur Hälfte der zweiten Runde, als ihre Kompanie gerade rast auf einer Lichtung macht, greift Levi nach der letzten Lakritze, doch seine Hand hält über der Verpackung kurz inne.

 

Er hatte schon vier, er konnte den letzten nicht haben.

Sein blick streift stattdessen die Dose Red Bull und greift nach ihr, nimmt einen kurzen Schluck und stellt sie dann wieder auf den Tisch zurück, ohne die Augen vom Bildschirm zu lösen.

Ihre Truppe hat gerade eine Horde Titanen gesichtet und er ist damit beschäftigt, mit einer Shotgun einem von den riesen Bälgern ein nettes Loch in die Mitte seiner  Quadrat Fresse zu setzen, als das Menü aufgeht und das Spiel pausiert.

"Alter, what the fuck!?" Er sieht zu Erwin rüber, der ihn anstarrt, als ob er gerade einen Deal abwägt. Levi's Finger beginnen zu jucken.

"Du kannst die Letzte haben, wenn du willst.", meint Erwin plötzlich ganz ungeniert und Levi blinzelt ein paar Mal, bevor er fragt: "Was?" Er hat keine Ahnung was der alte Sack gerade von ihm will, er wollte doch nur dem Titanen eine Ladung in die Fresse verpassen.

 

Erwin seufzt als er sich zum Couchtisch vorbeugt und nach der Packung Twizzlers greift, er hält sie Levi offen vor die Nase und zuckt mit der Schulter während er ihn ermutigt zu zu greifen. "Los, ich will keine. ich hab sie sowieso nur wegen dir hervor gekramt."

 

Levi schluckt schwer. “Nein, ist schon in Ordnung. Ich hatte genug.” er klopft sich nachdrücklich auf den Bauch, um zu unterstreichen wie voll er sich fühlt. “kann doch nicht meine Diät ruinieren.” lacht er.

 

Nein ich kann es nicht haben. Das sind fünf! Fünf ist eine fürchterliche Zahl!

Alleine der Gedanke daran, verursacht ihm Gänsehaut.

 

Erwin starrt ihn immer noch an, wie ein Wolf, wie ein Raubtier hält er ihm immer noch die offene Tüte vor die Nase. “Ernsthaft, du kannst die Letzte haben. kein ding.” meint er nachdrücklich und schiebt die Tüte noch näher an ihn heran, so dass Levi nichts anderes übrig bleibt, als sich weiter von ihm weg zu lehnen.

Ihm steckt schon wieder ein fetter Kloß im Hals. “Ernsthaft,” äfft Levi ihn nach, “Ich. Will. Es. Nicht!” er spricht langsam und deutlich, am liebsten würde er schreien. ‘Lass die Scheiße!’

 

Halt die Fresse! Er weiß von gar nichts! Schießt es ihm durch den Kopf.

 

Diese ganze Diskussion bringt ihn noch mehr von seinem Spiel ab, er verliert haushoch, so richtig schlecht! Aber diesmal badet Erwin nicht in seinem Sieg, er startet einfach eine weitere runde und Levi versucht durch zu atmen.

 

Halt die Fresse! Er weiß von gar nichts!

 

Es herrscht Stille im Raum, bis auf die Geräusche von Schusswaffen, dem 3D Maneuver gear und Handgranaten. Levi kaut auf der Innenseite seiner Lippe und zählt stumm in seinem Kopf.

 

Eins. Zwei. Drei. Vier.

 

Er fühlt, wie sich sein Herz langsam aber sicher wieder beruhigt, nach was ihm vorkommt  wie einer halben Ewigkeit.

 

Sie haben es fast zurück zur vierten Mauer geschafft, als erwin beginnt mit dem fingernagel an die Seite seines Controllers zu klopfen.Das Geräusch durchbricht Levi’s konzentration -

 

Eins. Zwei. Drei. Vier. FÜNF. SECHS. SIEBEN -

 

STOP! Levi’s Kiefer verkrampft sich.

Er verliert. Schon wieder. Das ist das dritte Mal.

 

“Fick dich! Noch eine Runde!”, verlangt er. Drei ist noch viel schlimmer als fünf.

Erwin rutscht auf seinem Hintern herum, wirft seinen Controller zurück auf den Couchtisch und streckt sich ausgiebig, mit den Händen über dem Kopf, gibt dabei die Unschuld vom Lande.

“Nein, ich glaube ich bin fertig, für heute. Du stinkst zu sehr ab, als dass es noch Spass machen würde.” Er sagt es beiläufig, aber sieht ihn wieder so hart und analysierend an, wie zuvor auch schon.

“Komm schon, du alter Sack. Nur noch ein Spiel! Ich habe jetzt die perfekte Strategie gefunden. Tch, es sei denn natürlich du kannst nicht mehr. Bist du im Bett auch so schnell fertig?” Levi zieht herausfordernd die Augenbraue hoch, doch Erwin lacht nur über seine Stichelei. “ Oder hast du Angst, dass du diesmal verlierst?”

 

Komm schon! bitte! Nur noch ein Spiel! Nur noch eins! 

 

Aber seine Bitten, fallen bei Erwin auf taube Ohren, er geht nicht auf seine Anspielungen ein. Levi denkt: Halts Maul! Er weiß es nicht!

 

“Nein, drei reicht mir.” sagt Erwin trocken.

 

STOP!

Er weiß von nichts!

 

Levi ist sich bewusst, dass der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht wohl der blanken Verzweiflung nah kommt, seine Stimme scheint höher und fast schon weinerlich zu klingen, aber er kann es einfach nicht lassen. Aber Erwin sieht ihn einfach nur an und starrt und starrt und starrt.

 

Stop! Hör auf damit!

Er weiß von nichts!

 

Und dann legt sich so ein sanfter Schimmer um Erwins Augen als er sagt. “Okay, Heichou. wir können eine vierte Runde spielen.” und es ist sieht aus wie Mitleid, scheiß verficktes Mitleid.

 

Es ist scheiß verficktes Mitleid.

Vier, er hat vier gesagt! Er weiß Bescheid!

 

Levi kann seine Hände nicht mehr spüren, sie sind taub, ein tauber Haufen aus Sehnen und Knochen und Haut die sich zu straff darüber spannt. Der Controller fällt ihm aus der Hand und in seinen Schoss. Das drecksteil wiegt auf einmal Tonnen.

 

Er weiß Bescheid! Er weiß es. Er weiß es. Erweißes… Erweißes.Erweißes.Erweißes.ErweißesErweißes…

 

“Stop!” Er versucht zu schlucken, aber seine Zunge fühlt sich zu dick in seinem staubtrockenen Mund an. “Stop!” wiederholt er, seine Augen fühlen sich heiß an und brennen und jucken. Er kneift sie zusammen.

Er weiß, dass Ewin ihn immer noch ansieht, aber er kann seinen Blick nicht von seinen eigenen Händen lösen, die sich in seinem Schoss an dem Controller fest krallen und dagegen trommeln.

 

Eins. Zwei. Drei. Vier. Eins. Zwei. Drei. Vier.

 

"Heichou, atmen, komm schon. Es ist okay, Heichou- Levi tief durch atmen." Erwin streckt die Hand aus und legt sie vorsichtig auf seine Schulter, sein Griff wird fester, legt sich in seinen Nacken und sein Unterarm drückt auf Levi’s Schulter, als ob er versucht, ein Anker zu sein.

 

Er kann nicht -

Er kann das jetzt nicht tun.

Er kann das niemals tun.

Er kann nicht mehr.

Er braucht Luft.

 

Levi ist innerhalb von Sekunden von der Couch aufgesprungen und rennt aus dem Zimmer, in Richtung der Eingangstür. Er muss raus. Raus, raus, raus, raus…

 

Eins, Zwei, Drei, Vier, Eins, Zwei, Drei, Vier.

 

"Heichou, warte, komm schon!", er kann hören wie Erwin ihm hinterher hetzt, aber er schreckt zurück, als Levi eine zitternde Hand vor sich hält und ihn anfaucht: "STOP! Hör auf!"

 

Er lässt Erwin in seiner Wohnungstür stehend zurück, er sieht verwirrt und verloren aus. Und dieses scheiß verfickte Mitleid in seinen blauen Augen. Es tropft schon fast auf den Boden.  Levi reißt mit den Zähnen an der Innenseite seiner Lippe, bis er anfängt, Salz und Kupfer zu schmecken. Er schluckt, versucht verzweifelt dagegen anzukämpfen und rennt weiter die Treppen herunter, bis er irgendwo wieder in einen Gang abbiegt und auf den Fahrstuhlknopf einschlägt. Er hofft, dass die Kabine leer ist. Zu seinem Glück wartet dort kein Erwin auf ihn. Er fährt den Rest des Weges runter in die Lobby. Er muss raus. raus, raus.

Sein Körper läuft auf Autopilot, während er innerlich gegen sich selbst kämpft. Eins, zwei, drei, vier Schritte. Einer nach dem Anderen.

 

Eins. Zwei. Drei. Vier.

 

Seine Finger kribbeln immer noch und fühlen sich doch taub an. Ihm fallen fast seine Autoschlüssel vor dem Wagen aus der Hand und er lässt sich sofort auf den Fahrersitz nieder, als er es endlich schafft, die Karre zu entriegeln, denn er hat das Gefühl er kann sich keine Sekunde länger auf den Beinen halten. Er denkt nicht daran den Motor zu starten. Seine Beine kribbeln als würden ihn tausend Nadeln in seine toten Gliedmaßen stechen. Er schließt die Augen und lehnt seinen Kopf und stützt seine Hände auf das Lenkrad. Ihn friert und ihm ist kotzübel, auch wenn Letzteres eher weiter weg erscheint, aber er atmet.

 

Und er zählt.

Eins. Zwei. Drei. Vier.

Eins. Zwei. Drei. Vier.

Eins. Zwei. Drei. Vier.

 

Stop!

Hör auf!

Bitte hör auf!

Eins!

Bitte!

Zwei! Drei! Vier!

 

Er würgt, erstickt. Seine Brust ist so verdammt eng, als hätte er gerade einen Herzinfarkt  und die Welt um ihn herum dreht sich -

 

Eins. Zwei. Drei. Vier.

 

Schau hin! Siehst du es? siehst du wie verdammt scheiße gut es mir geht?

 

Eins. Zwei. Drei. Vier.

 

Er dreht den Zündschlüssel um und startet seinen Wagen.

Er muss hier raus, er muss weg, also fährt er los.Er verlässt die Innenstadt, nimmt den Highway nach Norden und fährt in der Nähe der Vororte runter, dort wo zu dieser Zeit niemand draußen ist, und die Straßen lediglich nur von Bäumen und einzelnen Häusern die weit auseinande stehen umgeben sind. Doch er schafft es nicht sich zusammenreißen, bevor sich seine Kehle wieder so sehr verengt, dass er röchelt.

 

Er fühlt sich plötzlich überrannt, es ist seltsam und furchteinflößend, seine Hände am Lenkrad werden taub und es kostet ihn den letzten Funken Konzentration um das Auto zur Seite ran zu fahren und den Hebel auf parken zu stellen, bevor er auch schon die Tür aufreißt und seinen Mageninhalt auf den Asphalt kübelt.

Es fühlt sich an wie Stunden, die er da sitzt und sich die Seele aus dem Leib kotzt, als er schließlich lange genug aufhört um sein Telefon aus der Hosentasche zu ziehen, mit händen die so sehr zittern. dass er das Gerät kaum festhalten kann. Er überlegt jemanden anzurufen, denjenigen darum zu bitten ihn abzuholen.Einfach nur jemanden fragen, ob er kommen kann, um ihm zu helfen.

Er starrt noch einen Moment lang auf das Smartphone Display, bevor es ihm durch die tauben Finger gleitet und irgendwo in der Nähe der Pedale aufschlägt und liegen bleibt.

 

Wen sollte er auch überhaupt anrufen? Petra? Hanji?

Was sollte er sagen? Err, sorry shity glasses, dass ich dich belästige, aber ich glaube, ich bin vollkommen durch, die Art von nimm mich aus dem Ofen - durch  und Erwin weiß jetzt Bescheid wie abgefucked ich bin. Kannst du mich nach Hause fahren? Ich kann nämlich  meine scheiß Hände nicht mehr fühlen und kotze hier irgendwo in nem Vorort die Straße voll.

Er ist einfach so müde, so unfassbar erschöpft, todmüde, am zittern und schwitzt wie ein Schwein.

 

Er fühlt sich, als ob er wieder in der kleinen Dreckswohnung, in den Slums steckt, neben dem leblosen, kalten Körper seiner Mutter, weinend und betteln. Bitte komm zurück! Ich brauche dich! Ich will nicht mehr hier sein! Ich will nicht alleine sein! Ich will einfach nur dass du aufwachst.!

 

Er kommt sich wieder vor, als ob er 6 jahre alt ist - klein, erbärmlich und verängstigt.

Levi legt den Kopf zwischen die Knie, verschränkt die Arme und krallt seine Finger in seine Ellenbogen, versucht nicht zu sterben.

 

***

 

Er wacht auf, als die Sonne den Himmel gerade erst erklimmt und es dämmert.

Er fühlt sich, als ob er zehn Tage hintereinander durch gearbeitet hätte, steif und schmerzhaft verkrampft auf dem Fahrersitz zusammengerollt, mit den Knien gegen das Lenkrad gelehnt. Als er nach unten schaut, erblickt Levi sein Telefon welches ihm abwechselnd mit ‘schwacher Batterie’ und ‘verpasstem Anruf’ um Aufmerksamkeit an bettelt. Für eine kurze Sekunde kann sich Levi nicht mehr daran erinnern, wie er hierher gekommen ist.

Sein Telefon blinkt erneut und er holt tief Luft, zählt. Seine brust fühlt sich noch immer an, als ob ein ganzer Elefant darauf seinen fetten Arsch parken würde, seine Knie geben ein protestierendes Geräusch von sich, als er die Beine ausstreckt. "Verdammte scheise!", flucht er, seine Stimme klingt kratzig, roh, tiefer als sonst, fast schon kehlig, als hätte er sie überstrapaziert. 

 

Eins. Zwei. Drei. Vier.

 

Er muss ein wenig nach seinen Schlüsseln suchen, die zwischen seinem Sitz und der Mittelkonsole eingeklemmt sind. Er wendet das Auto und blickt auf die Uhr im Amaturenbrett 5:52 Uhr, zeigt sie an und Levi runzelt die Stirn.

Das Meeting an diesem Morgen war optional, seine Anwesenheit nicht zwangsläufig erforderlich. sie kamen sicher auch ganz gut ohne ihn zurecht. Er verschwendet keinen zweiten Gedanken darüber, ob er zur Arbeit gehen soll oder nicht. Er fühlt sich nicht dazu im Stande. Er kann nicht - nicht mit dem Rücken und den Beinen, die sich immer noch verkrampfen, nachdem er wie eine Pretzel mitten auf der Landstraße geschlafen hatte. Er konnte sich ja nicht mal mehr daran erinnern, wie er wieder zurück ins Auto gekommen war. Geschweige denn, wann er die Tür geschlossen hatte, sonst wäre er wohl wahrscheinlich in der Nacht erfroren, jetzt wo der Winter langsam Einzug hielt. Es grenzte an ein Wunder, dass keine Polizeistreife auf ihn aufmerksam geworden war, oder er abgeschleppt worden war. Da hatte er sich wohl wirklich den Arsch der Welt für seinen Nervenzusammenbruch ausgesucht. 

 

Und  dann war da ja noch Erwin.

 

Er konnte nicht - Levi konnte ihn jetzt nicht sehen. Konnte ihm nicht in die Augen sehen, jetzt wo die Würfel gefallen waren, alles auf dem Kopf stand und die Tatsachen anders lagen.

 

Er seufzt und legt seinen Stirn gegen das Lenkrad. Er war jetzt nicht viel schlauer, als gestern und wenn er Pech hatte, dann hatte Smith bereits in der Personalabteilung angerufen um ihn feuern zu lassen. vielleicht ist braun ans telefon gegangen oder Yeager der kleine Scheißer. Er hat ihnen sicher alles über das zählen erzählt. Höchstwahrscheinlich, ist ja sein Job als Familienoberhaupt. natürlich konnte er ihn auch einfach nur so in sein Büro zitieren und seinen armseligen Hintern rauswerfen, aber Erwin war ein gründlicher Mann. Also kam der Papierkram zuerst, fein säuberlich und detailliert, damit auch ja keine Zweifel an der Entscheidung aufkommen konnten oder ihm einfiel dagegen vor Gericht zu ziehen. Egal wie rum die Sache ablief, er musste es der Personalabteilung so oder so mitteilen, damit Herr Ackerman - wie sie ihn mittlerweile sicher alle nur noch nannten,  nicht weiter für etwas bezahlt wurde, was er nicht tat. Wäre ja noch schöner.

 

Für einen Moment fragt Levi sich, ob er nicht schon einfach anfangen sollte zu packen. Petra würde doch sicher bereits seinen Schreibtisch aus räumen. Immerhin wäre es unverantwortlich so einen Freak wie ihn weiterhin bei Survey Corps. zu beschäftigen. erst recht nicht in der Position die er inne hatte.

 

Doch bevor er sich noch weiter darin verrennen kann, atmet er tief durch und bemüht sich seinen Kopf komplett leer zu fegen, damit er an rein gar nichts denken muss, während er zurück zu seiner Wohnung fährt.

Er fühlt sich noch immer so aufgewühlt, scharf kantig als er die Treppen zu seinem Stockwerk hinauf steigt, dann auf seine Wohnungstür zugeht, hinein geht. Vorsichtig und gezielt leer, taub und so unendlich müde und erschöpft. Er stöpselt sein Telefon zum laden auf Autopilot ein, vermeidet es einen Blick auf das aufleuchtende Display zu werfen, bevor er sich in sein Bett verkriecht. Weiterhin wie leer gefegt aber vorsichtig versucht er an rein gar nichts zu denken, bis ihn der Schlaf endlich einholt, wo er sich noch immer zitternd und verschwitzt auf der Tagesdecke zusammen gerollt hat.

 

***

 

Sein Telefon weckt ihn wieder auf, piept und summt auf seinem Nachttisch und verlangt seine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit. Levi will sich am liebsten wieder umdrehen, aber er zwingt sich dazu die Hand aus zu strecken und auf die Uhr zu blicken, sie zeigt 16:16 Uhr. Gut.

Er stöhnt und reibt sich mit seiner Hand über das Gesicht, presst seine fingerknöchel in seine Augen und denkt darüber nach, sich einfach umzudrehen und wieder einzuschlafen, aber sein Telefon piept wieder und die Nachmittagssonne, die in sein Schlafzimmer scheint, ist ohnehin viel zu hell. Scheiß Sonne!

 

Sein smartphone vibriert erneut und als er sich schließlich überwindet wieder auf den Bildschirm zu schauen, hat er fünf verpasste Anrufe und drei Voicemails. Er möchte es am liebsten gegen die Wand werfen, denn das gute gefühl ist damit verschwunden. Zwei Sprachnachrichten sind von Erwin und eine von Hanji.

 

Levi starrt seinen Sperrbildschirm einige Minuten lang einfach nur an, klopft dabei auf die Matratze und zählt, bevor er sich dazu entscheidet Erwins Nachrichten zu überspringen und stattdessen die Sprachnachricht von Hanji anklickt.

Er aktiviert den Lautsprecher und lässt das Telefon neben sich fallen, so dass es auf dem Kissen, neben seinem Kopf landet. Er starrt an die Decke und lauscht Hanjis Stimme.

 

‘Heichou, geh an dein verdammtes scheiß Telefon.’ 

Sie seufzt laut auf. 

‘Wärest du so nett, mir zu erklären warum Erwin mich anruft und mich fragt, ob ich wüsste, wo du dich verdammt noch Mal rumtreibst? Denn, offensichtlich bist du weder in deinem Büro, noch in einer deiner Bars wo du immer versackst und in deinem regulären Fitnessstudio hat man dich auch nicht gesehen, oder wo auch immer er nachgesehen hat. Erwin geht mir hier tierisch auf den Sack, er dreht fast durch, wenn er so weiter macht bescherst du ihm noch einen Herzinfarkt.’ 

 

Sie macht eine Pause und für einen Moment denkt Levi sie hat aufgelegt, aber die Sprachnachricht läuft weiter. 

 

‘Pass auf! Es ist mir scheiß egal, was ihr zwei wieder für einen kindischen Streit hattet, Vergiss es einfach, okay? Ich bin mir sicher, es wird sich alles aufklären und ihr bekommt das wieder auf die Kette. Nur ... nur lass Erwin wissen, dass es dir gut geht.’

 

Levi ist im Begriff die Nachricht zu löschen, als Hanjis blechern klingende Stimme noch einmal lauter wird. Als hätte sie etwas wichtiges vergessen zu erwähnen.

 

‘Außerdem, bist du voll der Faulpelz, du Arschloch. Einfach nicht zur Arbeit erscheinen, tch!’

 

Das klickende Geräusch signalisiert, dass die Aufnahme beendet wurde und seine Mailbox wechselt sofort zur nächsten Nachricht, eine von Erwins und Levi bleibt nichts anderes übrig als die Luft anzuhalten und mit den Fingern zu tippen.

Die Erste ist nur 10 Sekunden lang und er ist sich nicht sicher, ob das wirklich nur ein atmen am anderen Ende war, inmitten des ganzen Geraschel von Kleidung und Rauschens des Windes. Man überlasse es erwin, sich erstmal Wetterfest anzuziehen, scheiß egal ob die Hütte nieder brennt, an dem Mann war nie ein Haar krumm. Die Zweite ist etwas länger. Levi wartet angespannt, als er die selben Nebengeräusche wie auch schon in der ersten Nachricht vernimmt.

 

‘Heichou-’

 

Es folgt eine lange Pause, als ob er nicht mehr sagen würde und Levi liegt wie erstarrt auf seinem Bett, seine Augen fangen an zu tränen, weil er ohne zu blinzeln nur nach oben an die Decke starrt und starrt und starrt.

 

‘Schreib mir einfach oder so. Ich habe Hanji angerufen und sie wusste nicht wo du bist. Der Portier in deiner Lobby meinte nur zu mir, du bist noch nicht wieder zurückgekommen. Heilige scheiße! Heichou, lass mich einfach nur wissen, dass du nicht irgendwo tot im Graben liegst, okay? Sag mir einfach nur, dass es dir gut geht.’

 

Levi kann das humorlose lachen, was ihm auf den Lippen liegt nicht zurückhalten, denn er ist sich sicher, Erwin meinte mit seiner Frage eigentlich etwas ganz anderes. Ob er sich des Doppelstandards bewusst war?

 

Ob es ihm gut geht?

(Bist du noch am Leben?)

Ob es ihm gut geht?

(Hast du noch alle Tassen im Schrank?)

 

Seine Voicemail piept um ihm das Ende der Aufnahme anzuzeigen und Levi dreht sich  gerade weit genug um, um auf löschen zu klicken. Er hat ein paar Whatsapp und SMS von Krista und Petra, meistens Bullshit, Ymir hat ihm einen Link geschickt, der bestimmt wieder zu einer Fitness Webseite führte oder einem Katzenvideo und etwa zehn immer hektischer werdende Nachrichten von Hanji und Erwin.

 

Er kann sich später damit beschäftigen oder er lässt es sich wie üblich einfach am Arsch vorbei gehen.

Er fühlt sich noch immer Hunde elend als er sich endlich von seinem Bett aufrafft, sieht immer noch blass und erschöpft aus, als er sich selbst im Badezimmerspiegel gegenüber steht.

Er geht duschen und kann spüren, wie sich die Enge um seine Brust mit jedem aufschlagen seiner Fingernägel gegen die geflieste Wand und dem Echo des Geräusches im Raum immer mehr löst.

 

KlickklickKlickklickKlickklickKlickklickKlickklick

 

Es spielt doch nicht mehr wirklich eine Rolle. Erwin weiß jetzt Bescheid.

 

\- Er weiß alles, was er meiner Meinung nach niemals wissen sollte! -

 

"Entspann dich", sagt er zu sich selbst, und er kommt sich wie ein Idiot vor, der mit sich selbst unter der Dusche redet, seine Stimme erzeugt ein jämmerliches Echo auf den Kacheln. Aber er braucht jemanden, der es sagt. Er muss es hören.

 

Erwin weiß jetzt Bescheid.

 

"Entspannen dich einfach und atme verdammt nochmal !"

"Einfach nur durchatmen.”

 

***

Sie haben morgen früh eine Telefonkonferenz mit Sina und es ist unumgänglich, dass er daran teilnimmt. Außer ihm konnt eniemand die Zahlen und Hochrechnungen erklären, denn er hatte sie erstellt und benutzte seine eigenen Formeln um zum Ergebnis zu kommen. Für Erwin, wären das alles nur böhmische Dörfer und der Rest der Blagen hatte genauso wenig Ahnung von Stochastik, wie er selbst über Marketing. Jeder von Ihnen war in etwas besonders gut und Marketing war Petra’s Steckenpferd.

Für eine Stunde, wenn nicht sogar etwas länger, zieht Levi es durchaus in Erwägung heute das Meeting einfach sausen zu lassen. Er sitzt auf seiner Bettkante und hält die Bettdecke noch immer eisern umklammert.

 

Erwin hatte es sicher schon allen erzählt. Er musste.

 

Die Minuten verstreichen auf seiner Uhr und mit jedem Tick-tack fühlt Levi sich nervöser,  unwohler, näher am Abgrund, bereit abzustürzen. Also überwindet er sich seiner morgendlichen Routine nachzugehen, duschen, Bad putzen, einen frischen Anzug anziehen, Kaffee, bevor er sich seine Tasche über die Schulter wirft und seine Wohnungstür hinter sich abschließt. Er streift die Außenseite seiner Hände gegen die engen Wände des Treppenhauses, während er zu seinem Auto in die Tiefgarage herab steigt - ein ständiger, tröstender Rhythmus.

 

Eins. Zwei. Drei. Vier.

 

Seine Knöchel beginnen sich zu wund an zu fühlen. Es ist ihm egal.

Seine Hände zittern nicht, als er sie um das Lenkrad legt und die Innenseite seiner Lippe blutet nur ein wenig, dort wo er unbeirrt darauf herum kaut.

 

Es ist in Ordnung.

Es geht ihm gut

 

Er fragt sich, ob Erwin ihn nicht gleich vom Fleck weg feuern wird, sobald er einen Fuss in das Bürogebäude setzt. Ob ihm bereits bewusst geworden ist, dass der Umgang mit Levis spezieller Form von Scheißdreck die Mühe nicht wert ist. Sehr wahrscheinlich.

 

Er wirft nur einen Blick in den Rückspiegel und denkt erneut darüber nach einfach auf der Stelle umzudrehen, wieder nach hause zu gehen. Aber er tut es nicht. Er kann nicht.

 

Er ist erstaunlicherweise zu früh dran, obwohl er so spät losgefahren ist und bleibt in seinem Auto sitzen, bis die Uhrzeit sich richtig anfühlt, bevor er nach seiner Tasche greift, sie sich über die Schulter wirft und Survey Corps. mit gesenktem Kopf betritt. Seine Fingerspitzen trommeln nervös gegen seine Handinnenflächen.

 

Eins. Zwei. Drei. Vier.

 

Er ist sich nicht sicher, was er erwartet hatte, aber Stille und das gar nichts passiert, stand irgendwie nicht auf seiner Liste. als er sein Büro betritt, wartet niemand auf ihn. Er legt seinen Mantel ab, greift nach dem Aktenordner für das Sina Meeting und macht sich auf den Weg zum verhassten Konferenzraum Nummer #5.

 

Hanji, Erwin und einige der anderen Angestellten sitzen bereits auf ihren üblichen Plätzen rund um den Tisch verteilt, mit Blick auf die große Leinwand, auf welcher der Bildschirmschoner des Beamers hin und her tanzt, manche rücken noch alle was sie brauchen könnten zurecht und machen es sich gemütlich. Levi kann sich nicht helfen, er kommt sich vor als ob sie alle nur auf ihn gewartet hätten und er natürlich Mal wieder als Letzter eintrudelte, wegen ihm wären sie spät dran, weil jeder wusste, wie lange er brauchte, bis sein Platz penibel genug für seinen Bedürfnisse ausgestattet war.  

Er schaut zu Hanji hinüber und ignoriert ihren Seufzer und die Art und Weise, wie ihre Schultern sich deutschlich entspannen und nach unten sacken, als sie Levi erblickt und er an ihr vorbei läuft. Sie nickt ihm zu.

 

"Du hast vergessen, wie ein Telefon funktioniert, Kurzer?", gähnt Hanji ihn an.

 

Levi zuckt lediglich mit den Schultern und sagt nichts. Er fragt sich, ob Erwin Hanji bereits von dem Zählen erzählt hat. Wahrscheinlich. Warum sollte er nicht? Er schuldet Levi rein gar nichts.

 

Aber als er seinen Blick zu dem Blonden hinüber schweifen lässt, stellt er fest, dass Erwin ihn keines Blickes würdigt. Er hat seinen Kopf in den Nacken gelehnt und wirkt nachdenklich, wie er da sitzt und an die Decke starrt, bevor er tief Luft holt und durch die Papiere vor ihm auf dem Tisch fächert, als ob er etwas bestimmtes sucht. Er sagt kein Wort.

 

Levi geht an ihm vorbei und setzt sich auf seinen platz 3 Stühle weiter, er spürt die Spannung zwischen ihnen. Er hasst es.

 

Er hasst es, dass es wieder seine Schuld ist. Er hat es wieder verkackt und egal wie oft er zählt, es wird diese Sache nicht beheben, wird diese Situation nicht rückgängig machen.

 

Also wird er es ignorieren, es wie alles andere in die hinterste Ecke seines durchgeknallten Hirns schieben und so tun als ob nichts gewesen wäre. Wenn er so tut, als ob sich nichts geändert hätte, dann wird Erwin vielleicht darauf einsteigen und es ihm gleichtun.

 


	4. VIER

**VIER**

  


Levi beobachtet Hanji und Erwin in den Pausen ganz genau, wenn sie ihre Köpfe zusammenstecken, er versucht ihre Lippen zu lesen um herauszufinden ob sein Name zwischen ihnen fällt, aber es sieht nicht danach aus, soweit er es mitbekommen hat. Levi ärgert sich fast über die Erleichterung welche ihn erfasst, nach dieser Feststellung, als Erwin unbeirrt das Konferenzgespräch wieder aufnimmt und an Levi übergibt, damit er die Hochrechnungen und Statistiken erörtern kann.

 

Auch nach dem Ende, hat Hanji augenscheinlich für niemanden auch nur mehr als einen kurzen Blick übrig als, sie jedem die Hand reicht und für die gute Zusammenarbeit dankt, Levi dabei auf die Schulter klopft - die Linke wohlgemerkt und das ist irgendwie beruhigend- bevor sie, sie alle in den Feierabend entlässt, so fern sie nicht woanders gebraucht werden. Levi hätte zwar rein theoretisch noch ein paar Tabellen durchzugehen, aber das ganze Meeting hat ihn so ermüdet, dass er einfach nur noch zurück in seine eigenen 4 Wände will, da wo es sicher ist. Den restlichen Scheiß kann er auch gut und gerne von zu hause aus erledigen.

Levi kommt nicht umhin Erwins Blicke auf sich zu spüren, während er nach und nach sich von den Beteiligten verabschiedet, sein Blick streift immer wieder über ihn hinweg, selbst als Levi sich beeilt seine Unterlagen ordnungsgemäß in seiner Tasche zu verstauen, damit er schleunigst hier weg kommt. Er versucht es zu ignorieren und reicht Annie ein Post it, mit einer Notiz, die er während des Treffens angefertigt hatte und er spielt seine Rolle perfekt, spielt sie und spielt sie, bis er endlich fliehen kann.

Levi’s Schuhe quietschen auf dem Linoleum im Flur, genauso wie die von Erwin ein paar Schritte hinter ihm.

 

Eins. Zwei. Drei. Vier.

 

Erwin ist noch immer hinter ihm, als er an seinem Auto ankommt und seine Tasche auf die Rückbank wirft, sich umdreht und die Fingerknöchel seiner Hand gegen die Seite seines teuren Wagens schlagen, als er ihn anspricht.

 

“Erwin-”

 

Erwin kommt weiter auf ihn zu, kann sich nicht helfen,  als würde eine unsichtbarer Magnet ihn anziehen, taumelt er auf ihn zu und zieht Levi an sich, umarmt ihn als hätte ein Blitz ihm die restlichen Gehirnzellen versengt.

 

Was macht der Idiot da eigentlich!

Was glaubt er wer er ist!

Diese ganzen Bakterien, oh mein Gott!

 

Levi ist überrascht, sein Körper steif, die Worte bleiben ihm im Hals stecken, liegen wie Totgeburten schwer auf seiner Zunge und sein Gesicht ist in Erwins Schulter gedrückt. Er versucht sich aus der Umklammerung des Älteren zu befreien, zuckt zurück , aber Erwins Arme um ihn herum verfestigen sich nur, wie in einem Schraubstock ist er eingeklemmt, die fremden Finger graben sich in seine Schulterblätter.

 

“Halt die Klappe!” murmelt er in Levi’s Haarschopf unter seinem Kinn. “Halt einfach nur deine Fresse, Heichou!”

Sie verharren in dieser Position für einige Wiederholungen von Eins. Zwei. Drei. Vier. -, die Levi an die Außenseite des Saums seiner Anzughose knallt, bevor er die Luft geräuschvoll ausstößt und sich selbst dazu zwingt sich in Erwins Griff zu entspannen. Denn, er weiß Erwin wird ihn nicht loslassen, bevor er selbst es tut. Er schließt seine Augen und wirft einen Arm um Erwins breiten Rücken, nur etwas über dessen Taille.

 

“Hast,-” nuschelt er in Erwin sein weißes Hemd, dass sich über die weite Brust spannt, denn er kann einfach nicht anders. Wie alles ist auch das ein Zwang, er muss den Finger in die Wunde legen, muss merken wie sehr es schmerzt. Er versucht es erneut über die Lippen zu bringen.

 

Eins. Zwei. Drei. Vier.

 

“Hast du es ihnen erzählt?”

Erwin zieht sich zurück, seine Arme fallen wieder zurück an seine Seiten und er sieht ihn verwirrt an, seine Augenbrauen ziehen sich zusammen, lassen ihn fast ärgerlich aussehen. “Wem soll ich was erzählt haben, Heichou?”

Levi leckt sich nervös über die trockenen Lippen und fixiert einen Punkt über Erwins linker Schulter, um ihm nicht in die Augen sehen zu müssen, während er seine zitternden Hände zurück in die Taschen seines Sakkos stopft, seine Krawatte fühlt sich plötzlich so eng an, als würde sie ihn erwürgen wollen

 

“Der Personalabteilung? Hanji?” erklärt er und nein seine scheiß Stimme zittert nicht wie Espenlaub, während er die Worte hervor würgt, wo ihm jede einzelne Silbe stecken bleibt an dem riesen großen Kloß in seinem Hals. "Tch, hast du ihnen gesagt, was für ein Rad ab ich habe?" zischt er zwischen zusammengepressten zähnen hervor, möchte es am liebsten auf den Beton unter seinen Füßen spucken.

 

Erwins Gesichtszüge entspannen sich, er sieht schon fast wieder neutral aus, seine ganz eigene Form von eleganter Arroganz und du-gehst-mir-am-Arsch-vorbei- Präsenz, ein kurzes Lachen hallt über den Parkplatz als er mit einer Endgültigkeit in der Stimme schnauft: “Nein!”

Erwin wendet sich von ihm ab und zu seinem Auto um, als ob er nun selbst schnellstens nach Hause wollte, doch Levi’s Hand schießt hervor und klammert sich um Erwins Handgelenk, bevor er sich selbst zu helfen weiß

Er zwingt sich dazu nachzufragen, zischt ihn fast an, als das Wort sich an seinen Zähnen und Lippen vorbei schleicht. “Warum?”

Und er weiß, dass seine Finger sich verkrampfen und ihren Griff wieder lockern um Erwins Handgelenk in einem Rhythmus, der dem Älteren nicht verborgen geblieben sein konnte, denn er ohne Zweifel sofort würde zuordnen können.

Doch Erwins starrt ihn für einen Moment nur unergründlich an, bevor er ihm antwortet und klingt als wäre es offensichtlich, Nichts, gar kein Problem und Levi hätte ein paar Latten am Zaun locker, so etwas überhaupt zu fragen: “Weil, es nichts gibt, was mit dir nicht in Ordnung wäre, Heichou.”

 

Er lässt Levi einfach so stehen, entschlüpft dem locker gewordenen Griff, lässt ihn einfach da stehen mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und seinem offen stehenden Mund, als ob er gerade noch etwas hätte sagen wollen, auch wenn er sich nicht mehr daran erinnern konnte, was das gewesen war.

 

Eins. Zwei. Drei. Vier.

 

Er sieht Erwin hinterher wie er sich von ihm entfernt.

Er kann nicht. Er kann einfach nicht-

Aber, vielleicht.

Nur vielleicht.

 

***

 

Ihre Verhandlungen mit Sina schreiten voran und die Sache nimmt langsam Gestalt an. Zumindest sieht es bisher nicht nach einem Shitfest wie mit Trost Inc aus, was vielleicht auch daran liegt, dass Levi seine Zahlen nicht berichtigen muss, weil niemand ihn anzweifelt. Im Gegensatz zu Mike Zacharias diesem ungehobelten Grobian, weiß Sina seine Arbeit offensichtlich zu schätzen. Erwin klopft ihm ein paar tage später nach besonders zähen Diskussionen ermunternd auf die Schulter und es bringt levi unbeabsichtigt zum Lächeln, denn er erkennt das Muster sofort. Eins. Zwei. Drei. Vier. Es beruhigt ihn.

Sina gibt letzten Endes klein bei und sie gewinnen die Debatte und somit mehr Anteile sollten die Verhandlungen erfolgreich abgeschlossen werden.

Und auch wenn, Levi den Lichtschalter an und aus schalten muss und an und aus und an und aus und an und wieder aus, wenn er nach Hause in seine Wohnung kommt und das Schloss genauso viermal kontrollieren muss, so fühlt er sich doch wie ein Gewinner und lächelt versonnen.

 

Denn vielleicht.

Ja vielleicht.

Er weiß es selbst nicht so genau.

 

***

 

Es ist nicht so als ob es Levi wirklich besser geht. Denn, dass ist wirklich nicht der Fall. Aber immerhin bildet er sich ein, dass es nicht schlimmer wird. Woran er das fest macht ist schwer zu bestimmen, immerhin erfüllt ihn nicht dasselbe panische Gefühl wie zuvor, wenn er von Erwin beim zählen beobachtet wird. Auch wenn er es imme rnoch zu verbergen versucht, Erwin scheint es ihm an der Nasenspitze anzusehen und manchmal, ja manchmal zählt Erwin für ihn.

Ein ums andere mal, lässt er seine Fingerspitzen über Levi’s Schulter oder Rücken streichen, manchmal auch auf seinem Oberschenkel, wenn sie nebeneinander am Tisch setzen, oder in der Bar zusammen mit den Kollegen, wenn es dunkel ist und niemand es sehen kann - imme rund immer wieder im selben altbekannten Muster von 1-2-3-4 .

 

(Was ihn total aus dem Konzept bringt, denn wie kann Erwin nur! Er macht ihn total verrückt im Kopf damit und dann vergisst er das zählen oder noch schlimmer verzählt sich und muss wieder von vorne anzufangen nur um doch nicht bis zum Ende zu kommen. Erwin dieser alte Sack grinst dann einfach nur ganz wissend, was Levi nicht wirklich weiter hilft. Manchmal läuft er bis zu seinen Ohren rot an und manchmal macht es ihn so wütend, dass er Erwin das Grinsen am liebsten mit einem Lysol getränkten Lappen aus der viel zu hübschen Visage wischen wollen würde, inklusive seiner fetten Augenbrauen, versteht sich.)

 

Es ist schon fast so als ob Erwin spüren könnte, wann immer Levi unter dem Druck und Stress zusammen zu brechen droht, als ob er wüsste, wann die wohl konstruierte Fassade an den Rändern zu bröckeln beginnt. immer dann ist Erwin da und zählt für ihn.

Es ist großartig.

Anfangs.

Doch dann wird Levi bewusst, wie schlampig es ihn selbst macht und es geht im auf die Eier

 

Es macht ihn so unaufmerksam und schlampig, dass.es ihm nichtmal auffält, wie oft er sein Telefon per Knopfdruck sperrt und wieder entsperrt, als ein paar Kollegen mit ihnen zusammen einen Gaming Turnier im Meeting Raum hinlegen, an einem Nachmittag, wo einfach mal alle Arbeit still steht, weil keiner Bock hat und sie alle zu viele Überstunden angesammelt haben, so dass Erwin es einfach zum freien Tag erklärt - von da an aus ist die ganze Sache irgendwie eskaliert, bis sie alle zusammen um die Wii saßen und Mario Kart zockten.

Levi ist einfach nur am klicken und am drücken und klicken und drücken. Erwin ist nirgendwo in seiner Nähe, aber plötzlich steht Hanji hinter ihm, denn er hat sich auf seinen Stuhl zurückgezogen, während Braun und Yeager sich auf der Regenbogenstrecke saures geben, laute Profanitäten von sich gebend. Sie fragt ganz unverblümt: “Ist etwas mit deinem Telefon nicht in Ordnung, Heichou?”

Levi’s sehr intelligente Antwort begrenzt sich auf: “Häh?” denn , er hat keine ahnung was hanji meinen könnte. Mit seinem Telefon ist alles in bester Ordnung, nichts kaputt.

 

(Er ist doch nicht so ein Trottel wie Yeager, der sein Iphone in den Kaffee fallen lässt, fast im Klo runter spült und dessen Bildschirm keine 5 Nanosekunden nach Inbetriebnahme die beste Spiderapp ever aufweist.)

 

Deswegen blickt er verwirrt auf das Smartphone in seiner Hand um zu sehen, auf was Hanji anspielt und sieht sich selbst, wie er den Knopf drückt und sein Herz setzt einige Minuten aus, seine Finger verharren wie zu Eis gefroren über dem Display.

 

Ihm steckt wieder so ein Kloß im Hals und sein Herz rast frenetisch in seiner Brust und er ist sich bewusst, wie komisch Hanji ihn ansieht, doch er weiß einfach nicht, was er erwidern soll.

 

Er kann nicht.

Wie hatte er auch je denken können, dass er es konnte?

Es gibt kein vielleicht.

Kein eventuell.

Er kann einfach nicht.

 

“Bereitet dir dein Telefon immer noch Probleme, Heichou?” hört man Erwin aus der Teeküche, wo die Espressomaschine steht, gleich hinter ihnen rufen und Levi ist immer noch nicht im stande zu sprechen, nicht ein Wort will ihm über die Lippen. Sein Hals fühlt sich einfach so ekelhaft eng an, als ob sein eigener Körper ihn gerade zu erdrosseln versuchte.

 

“Du solltest dir einfach ein neues kaufen, Heichou. Hey,” Erwin wendet sich an Hanji und Levi vermag nicht mal zu sagen, wie der große Blonde so schnell von der Teeküchen zu ihnen gekommen war. “Du bist dran, Yeager in den Arsch zu treten, also ab an die blauen Panzer.” Erwin nickt zu der Couch hinüber, wo bis eben noch Eren gegen Marco gespielt hatte und sich der Rest der Belegschaft um das Whiteboard mit den Spielständen und die Konsolen tummelte. Er wartete bis Hanji sich zu den anderen gesetzt hatte, das Lenkrad in der Hand hielt und sie wieder alleine waren, bevor seine Hand sich beruhigen und fest in Levi’s Nacken legt.

 

“Atmen, Heichou.” wispert er so verdammt leise und tief, trotzdem schwingt sein autoritärer Befehlston in der Aufforderung mit, welcher sonst nur für Geschäftspartner vorgesehen ist. Kein Wunder, dass man ihn hinter seinem Rücken Commander schimpft.. Sein Daumen wandert in unbeirrt kreisenden Bewegungen auf der Haut unter Levi’s linken Ohr hin und her.

 

Eins. Zwei. Drei. Vier. Eins. Zwei. Drei. Vier. Eins. Zwei. Drei. Vier. Eins. Zwei. Drei. Vier.

 

“Genau so.” spricht er ebenso leise weiter, während Levi seine Augen schließt und die Luft gierig durch seine zusammengepressten Zähne saugt. “Alles ist in Ordnung. Dir geht's gut.”

 

Was stimmt bloß nicht mit mir?

Warum kann ich nicht einfach normal sein?

Du hast gelogen Erwin! Du hast mich verdammte scheiße noch einmal angelogen! Ich bin total abgefucked und du lügst mich an. Ich bin kein bisschen in scheiße Ordnung! Nichts ist verdammt okay!

 

Levi schlägt Erwins Hand von sich und stopft sich sein Telefon in die Hosentasche. Er ruft ein kurzes ’Auf Wiedersehen!’ in die Runde und ignoriert, wie sie ihm fragend hinterher sehen und rufen, als er die Tür hinter sich mit einem lauten Knall zu wirft.

 

Er flüchtet gerade zu aus dem Gebäude, wirft sich in sein Auto, missachtet jegliche Geschwindigkeitsbegrenzungen und sämtliche anderen Verkehrsregeln, als er nach hause fährt. Es grenzt an ein Wunder, dass er nicht irgendwo in einer Mauer kleben bleibt. Er zählt, doch der nebel um ihn herum, scheint sich nur zu verdichten. Er stellt sein Auto in der Tiefgarage ab und nimmt das Treppenhaus.

Er krallt sich in seinen Hosentaschen fest, als er den Aufstieg zu seiner Etage beginnt und zählt seine Schritte laut mit. Es ist nicht mehr als ein leises vor sich hin brummen, immerhin will er sich nicht komplett zum Vollpfosten machen, aber er legt seine Stimme betont auf die Zahlen, so dass die Vibrationen in seinem Rachen es sich etwas realer anfühlen lassen. Sein Telefon klingelt und vibriert in seiner Tasche, die er über der Schulter trägt und welche ihm mit jedem Schritt in den unteren Rücken kracht, als ob sie ihn vorantreiben wolle, doch er ignoriert es.

 

Es ist, als ob er es vergisst. Er vergisst immer wieder, dass er nicht normal ist, scheißegal was Erwin sagt oder tut, alles, was er damit erreicht ist es ihn noch mehr abzufucken, ihn in die Irre zu führen. Es macht ihn selbstgefällig und nachlässig, früher oder später hatte es so weit kommen müssen, dass es jemanden auffiehl wie bescheuert er drauf war. Dass er nicht mehr alle Latten am Zaun hatte, reif für die Klapsmühle. Ihm war nicht mehr zu helfen. Warum ihn bisher keiner darauf angesprochen hatte, war schon fast lachhaft - es war ja so offensichtlich. so klipp und klar, dass gerade Erwin, der Erste war, der es herausgefunden hatte.

 

Fuck, vielleicht weiß es mittlerweile das ganze Team. Höchst wahrscheinlich, warum sonst hatte niemand ihn aufgehalten.

Er war so unvorsichtig gewesen. So verdammt unvorsichtig und hatte vergessen, dass er eben alles andere als normal war. Er war ein scheiß Freak, ein Psycho. Leute wie er gehörten weggesperrt, hatte man früher auf dem Scheiterhaufen verbrannt oder mit der Guillotine den Kopf abgehackt.

 

Er erklimmt Etage um Etage, zählt und gibt acht, nicht auf die Fugen der Bodenfliesen zu treten, bis er endlich vor seiner Wohnungstür ankommt. doch dann fängt nur alles wieder von vorne an. Er muss den Lichtschalter an und aus schalten, muss das Schloss überprüfen, muss die Schuhe im 90 Grad winkel zur Wand ausrichten (auch wenn die Zahl ihm zuwider ist, aber gerade Linien sind wichtig), muss das Telefon entsperren und erneut sperren - und er ist einfach so erschöpft.

Er überwindet sich, das Telefon auf die Arbeitsplatte in der Küche fallen zu lassen und wirft sich mit dem Gesicht nach unten auf seine Couch. Sein kopf vergräbt sich zwischen und unter den vielen Kissen. Er stapelt sie auf sich, die Schwere hilft ihm sich zu konzentrieren, er mag es, dass es ihm den Atem nimmt Er kratzt mit seinen stumpfen Fingernägeln über den angerauten Stoff.

 

Siehst du mir gehts es überhaupt nicht gut!

Es gibt kein vielleicht.

 

“Eins. Zwei. Drei. Vier.” schreit er laut in die Kissen, so dass es nicht mehr als ein gedämpftes Geräusch im Raum ist, aber laut genug um ihm in den Ohren zu klingeln.

 

Es gibt kein vielleicht.

Er will doch nur, dass es endlich aufhört!

 

Er schreit bis ihm fast die Stimme versagt und der Schlaf, den er schon seit einigen Nächten nicht hatte, ihn endlich einholt.

 

***

 

Einige Zeit später wecken ihn Geräusche aus seiner Küche, eine Schranktür wird geöffnet und wieder geschlossen, das Klirren von Gläsern die gegeneinander stoßen und die Spüle läuft. Niemand außer Hanji hat einen Ersatzschlüssel zu seinem Apartment und es erschreckt ihn, denn shitty glasses ist die Letzte, die er jetzt sehen will, auch wenn er seinen Jahresgehalt darauf verwetten könnte, dass sie es ist. wer auch sonst. Ein Einbrecher wird sich wohl kaum einen Tee kochen, bevor er die Hütte ausräumt

 

Er macht sich gar nicht erst die Mühe von der Couch aufzustehen, dreht sich lediglich um, so dass sein Kopf nicht mehr von einem Berg Kissen verdeckt wird und er freie Sicht in den Raum hat. Zu seinem Erstaunen erblickt er Erwin, der aus seiner Küche kommt, ein Glas Wasser in der Hand und sich ihm gegenüber an die Wand neben dem Türstock lehnt.

(Hanji diese Verräterin musste ihm den Schlüssel gegeben haben. Als ob Levi nicht schon genug von seinem Chef gesehen hätte.)

 

Sie starren einander stumm an, während Erwin an seinem Wasser nippt, es klingt unheimlich laut in der Stille, die sie umgibt.

 

"Ich verstehe dich nicht", seufzt Levi schließlich, weil es gesagt werden muss.

Erwin brummt nur und nimmt einen weiteren Schluck, sagt nichts dazu.

 

“Du erwischt mich, du weißt es und du deckst mich, vertuscht es für mich und ich… ich versteh es einfach nicht, verdammt nochmal. ich versteh DICH einfach nicht!” Levi stützt sich mit seinen Armen ab, macht Anstalten aufzustehen, damit er sich vor Erwin aufbauen kann und sieht ihn aus zu Schlitzen verengten Augen abfällig an.”Du ZÄHLST für mich! Verdammte scheiße, warum machst du das?”

 

Erwin nimmt seelenruhig einen weiteren Schluck von seinem Wasser, bevor er sich zum Esstisch hinüber beugt um sein halbvolles Glas abzustellen. “Willst du, dass ich damit aufhöre?” fragt er ganz gelassen, bevor er sich überhaupt wieder aufgerichtet und zurück an die Wand gelehnt hat, die Ruhe selbst. Ihm könnte geradezu die Sonne aus dem Arsch scheinen, bei dem Eindruck, den er gerade auf Levi machte.

 

“Ja! Nein! Ach fick drauf! Ich will einfach nur wissen warum du das machst?” Erwin lacht auf und Levi fühlt, wie sich tief in seinem Bauch eine kleine Flamme von Wut entfacht, an Größe gewinnt, nach Nahrung sucht um in ein Inferno auszubrechen, dass heller glüht und alles verschlingt, was ihm in den Weg kommt.

 

Er lacht mich aus!

 

"Ich lache nicht über dich", meint Erwin, hebt beschwichtigend die Hände mit den Handinnenflächen nach außen und Levi ist sich nicht mehr sicher, ob er es wirklich laut ausgesprochen hatte, oder ob Erwin es in seinen Augen lesen konnte, verdammt wahrscheinlich waren sie schon so auf einer verpeilten Wellenlänge, dass der Große Gedanken lesen konnte. Ihn würde echt rein gar nichts mehr überraschen zu diesem Zeitpunkt. "Ich wollte nur - weißt du denn wirklich nicht warum?" fragt er nach.

 

Vielleicht ja nur vielleicht.

 

“Lass es sein! Lass es verdammt nochmal stecken, okay? Hör auf mich zu verarschen! ich weiß, was ich bin und ich weiß, dass es verdammt nochmal total abgefucked ist. Behandle mich nicht wie ein verschissenes blödes Balg.” keifte Levi.

Erwins Augen sind hart und in ihnen lodert ein ungebändigtes Feuer, seine Hand ist plötzlich wieder zurück in Levi’s Nacken, fast wie im Büro zuvor, schließt sich beinahe schon etwas zu fest um den schlanken Schwanes gleichen Hals und zieht den Kleineren näher zu sich heran, bedrängt ihn nahezu und sein Atem geistert über Levi’s sinnliche Lippen.

 

“Hatte ich nicht vor.” wispert Erwin und es ist schon fast zu einfach und einladend, als er nicht widerstehen kann und seine Lippen auf Levi’s sinken lässt. Es ist viel zu einfach, nur tief durch seine Nase zu atmen und mit seiner Zunge in Levis Mund vorzudringen, sich den feuchten heißen Pfad frei zu lecken.

Es ist so leicht für Levi, sich immer und immer weiter an die breite, warme Brust zu pressen, seine Hände in der teuren, feinen Baumwolle von Erwins Hemd zu verhaken, mit der Kraft seiner zu Fäusten geballten Hände den Kragen außer Form zu zerren, so dass die ersten 2 Knöpfe irgendwo durch das Wohnzimmer fliegen, als das Garn nachgibt, während er den Kuss hart erwidert.

 

Keiner von ihnen will sich die Zeit nehmen, die Luft mit Worten zu verschwenden, etwas zu sagen; zu atmen bedeutet, sich zu trennen, und keiner von ihnen beiden ist bereit aus dem Sog aufzutauchen, lieber ertrinken sie zusammen in diesem Moment.

 

Vielleicht, vielleicht.

 

Mit jedem weiteren Druck von Erwins hungrigen Lippen, verliert Levi den Überblick in seinem Kopf, vergisst zu zählen. Die Art und Weise wie seine Zunge sich um seine Eigene schlingt, leckt und in seinen Mund eindringt, wie sie ihn geradezu fast ungezügelt in den Mund fickt, führt zu einem Kurzschluss in seinem Gehirn. Er kann das Stöhnen, was tief aus seiner Kehle kommt nicht unterdrücken , es klingt schon fast erstickt. Er drückt sich noch näher an ihn, möchte am liebsten in ihn hinein kriechen.

 

Erwins Hände geistern unter den Stoff von Levis Shirt und seine Fingernägel hinterlassen sanfte rote Striemen auf der perlweißen Haut  seines unteren Rückens.

“Fuck!” Levi keucht auf bei der Berührung und seine Hüfte presst sich unbeirrt nach vorn und gegen Erwin. Der Größere gibt ihm Halt und treibt ihn gleichzeitig in den Wahnsinn, als er den Druck erhöht, Levi entgegen kommt und verführerische Kreise mit seinen Hüften schwingt, beide atmen schwer, Schritt an Schritt gepresst und ertrinken fast in der Reibung, welche ihre Bewegungen verursacht.

 

“Heichou!” seufzt Erwin auf, als er sich weiter vorbeugt, ihren Schwerpunkt verlagert, damit er mit hungrigen Lippen an Levi’s Hals herauf und seinen Kiefer entlang wandern kann, kleine Küsse und zärtliche Bisse in die feine Haut hinterlassend.

Die Zähne sind Grund genug Levi’s Gehirn kurz zu schließen, doch bevor er sich völlig hingibt, wirft es ihn gerade lange genug in die Realität zurück, um Erwin mit hart klopfendem Herzen, dass jeden Moment droht stehen zu bleiben, von sich zu schubsen, sein Handgelenk zu ergreifen und ihn hinter sich her aus dem Wohnzimmer hinaus, den Flur hinunter in sein Schlafzimmer zu schleifen.

Sie lachen beide, als Levi Erwin bestimmt auf sein Bett schubst, wo er etwas von der Matratze zurück prallt, bevor er liegen bleibt und Levi unbeirrt auf ihn drauf klettert. Seine Finger klopfen gegen Erwins Schlüsselbein, und er lächelt, als wäre es ihm egal, als ob es wirklich scheiß egal wäre.

 

Vielleicht, vielleicht.

 

Erwin fickt ihn, als ob er ehrfürchtig wäre, als ob der Kleinere das Beste Stück auf dieser Erde wäre und ihm persönlich den Mond aufgehangen hätte und Levi kommt sich dabei genau so bescheuert vor, wie es sich anhört.

“Scheiße Mann, war deine Mutter Nonne oder was!” keift er zwischen wandernden Händen und tausend Küssen, das scheint ausschlaggebend genug zu sein um Erwin endlich in Bewegung zu setzen. Oder zumindest so in Bewegung, dass das Bett quietscht, Levi’s Arsch brennt, er sich jedoch nicht um den Schmerz kümmert, denn dafür fühlt er sich viel zu voll, viel zu perfekt in dem Moment als Erwin endlich sein gesamtes Gewicht ausnutzt um ihn in die Matratze zu hämmern.

 

Sie sind beide so verdammt laut, dass es an ein Wunder grenzt, dass noch keiner seiner Nachbarn an seiner Tür Sturm klingelt und klopft. Ihre Haut ist Schweißnass und ekelhaft und sie beide zusammen vereint sollten kein Recht haben dabei so verdammt gut auszusehen, dass Levi fast so etwas wie Röte ins Gesicht schießt.

Er verliert erneut den Faden beim zählen, irgendwann zwischen Erwins Hand um seinen Schwanz und als er ihn zum Höhepunkt bringt, so dass er fast ans einer eigenen Spucke und Gestöhne erstickt nur einige Minuten später.

 

Levi hat keine Zeit zu Atem zu kommen, bevor Erwin seinen Mund gegen seinen Nacken und seine Schulter presst, beißt und Spuren hinterlässt und seine Hüften stottern und er stöhnt tief, so tief in seiner Brust, dass seine Lippen die Zahlen in Küssen auf Levi’s offen stehenden Mund regnen lassen.

 

Eins. Zwei. Dr…-

 

Vielleicht, vielleicht.

 

“Ich kann dich die ganze Nacht durch ficken, bis du nicht mehr weißt, wie du heißt, geschweige denn was eine Vier ist.” flüstert Erwin ihm ins Ohr und damit ist Levi’s Schicksal besiegelt. Scheiß auf die Nachbarn.

 

***

 

Mitten in der Nacht wacht Levi keuchend, mit weit aufgerissenen Augen auf und starrt an die Zimmerdecke. Er kann Erwin leise und langsam neben ihm atmen hören - immer noch tief und fest am schlafen. Er hofft, dass es dabei bleibt, er will Erwin nicht aufwecken.

 

Er hofft und hofft und hofft und hofft-

Aber dann dreht er sich auf die Seite um nach seinem Telefon auf dem Nachtschrank zu sehen und starrt und starrt, bis er es nicht mehr aushalten kann und gegen das harte Holz klopft. Ein. Zwei. Drei. Vier.

Nur Vier.

Immer nur Vier.

 

Er kann nicht-

 

Erwin hinter ihm bewegt sich, rutscht zu ihm herüber und legt seinen Unterarm fest um Levi’s Bauch, zieht ihn zurück, bis sie dicht aneinander gepresst unter der Bettdecke liegen. Sein Mund ruht auf Levi’s Nacken und seine Finger kratzen sanft in dem wohlbekannten Muster über Levi's Bauchmuskeln.

 

Levi schließt die Augen und zählt Erwins Kratzer

 

Er weiß, dass er morgen früh aufwachen wird und hoffen wird, dass es plötzlich verschwunden ist. Dieses Ding. Er will nur, dass es sich endlich verpisst.

Also schläft er ein und wartet auf den Morgen.

 

Levi hat ein Problem mit Zahlen.

Jetzt hat er auch noch Erwin oben drauf.

 

Vielleicht, wird Erwin irgendwann wichtiger als die zahlen, aber so lange Erwin da ist, scheinen die zahlen nicht ganz so viel macht zu besitzen, also muss er alles daran setzen, dass Erwin ihn niemals verlässt.


End file.
